Rebirth
by Gloryas
Summary: Jongin yang mendendam bersumpah untuk membuat Sehun tidak bahagia dengan kekasihnya yang lain, namun karena masih mencintai Sehun, tentu Jongin tidak tega membunuh Sehun. Apalagi membunuh kekasih Sehun yang tidak berdosa. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan cara lain, satu cara yang dapat membuat Sehun tak bisa hidup sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan Xi Luhan. / Mpreg / KaiHun HunHan / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Setting: 1710 - Skandinavia

Plot: Oh Sehun pemuda berusia 22 tahun yang hidup bersama dengan kekasihnya, Xi Luhan, di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran desa. Bertahun-tahun mencoba kabur dari mantan kekasihnya yang ternyata adalah seorang penyihir hitam, Sehun merantau dari asia hingga ke eropa. Namun tetap saja, selama ia berada di dunia. Jongin akan dapat menemukannya. Jongin yang mendendam bersumpah untuk membuat Sehun tidak bahagia dengan kekasihnya yang lain, namun karena masih mencintai Sehun, tentu Jongin tidak tega membunuh Sehun. Apalagi membunuh kekasih Sehun yang tidak berdosa. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan cara lain, satu cara yang dapat membuat Sehun tak bisa hidup sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan Xi Luhan.

...

Sehun mengatup hidung dan mulutnya, menghalau kepulan asap yang menyesakkan dari tungku yang tengah dipanaskan di atas api. Ia memeriksa bara di bawah tungku, mendorong-dorongnya sebentar lalu kembali mengaduk isi sup yang mendidih di dalam tungku.

"Appa, Lulu lapal nih!"

"Ne, sabar sebentar chagi. Appa sedang memasak untukmu." Sehun kembali mengaduk isi tungku itu tanpa berpaling, namun tiba-tiba sesosok kecil berlari ke dapur dan menghambur memeluk kaki Sehun. Sehun tersentak dibuatnya.

"Appaaa!"

Sehun buru-buru berbalik dan menggendong tubuh kecil itu menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri tadi.

"Aigo Luhan! Kalau kau terkena api, bagaimana!" Sehun tidak sengaja membentak saking terkejutnya, ia baru sadar begitu bibir Luhan gemetar

"H-huaaaa!"

"Y-yah! Yah!" melihat Luhan menangis, Sehun panik dan langsung memeluk bocah kecil berusia 5 tahun itu. "Cup-cup, baby jangan menangis ne?"

Dan sepertinya pelukan hangat juga bisikan lembut Sehun sukses menenangkan Luhan meski anak itu masih sedikit terisak. Sehun membungkuk dengan hati-hati, sebelah tangannya memegangi Luhan kuat-kuat agar anak itu tidak terlepas dari gendongannya. Lalu Sehun memadamkan bara api di bawah tungku dengan air.

"Hiks."

"Sssh, mianhae chagiya. Appa tidak bermaksud membentak Luhan..." Sehun memeluk putranya (kekasihnya) lalu mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang. Ia mengambil mangkuk besar lalu mengisinya dengan sup hingga penuh. Sehun membawa mangkuk sup itu ke ruang depan dengan langkah hati-hati. Luhan memeluk lehernya dan bersandar di bahu Sehun, bibirnya mengerucut maju namun tentu Luhan tidak tahan untuk berlama-lama ngambek pada appanya, terlebih aroma harum dari mangkuk sup itu...

"Habisnya appa lama cekaliii!" protes Luhan sambil merengut imut. "Luhan lapal dan antuk, tapi Luhan tidak bica tidul. Lapaaal cekali appa."

Sehun tertawa mendengar celoteh putra (kekasih) kecilnya itu, ia meletakkan mangkuk sup itu di atas meja lalu menyeka wajah Luhan, membersihkan tetes-tetes airmata dari sana sebelum duduk di salah satu kursinya, Luhan ikut duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat satu sendok dan baru akan menyuapi putranya namun Luhan dengan cepat mengambil sendok itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Luhan mau makan cendili ne appa?"

Sehun tertawa, "Ne, anak pintar." lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan. Sehun tersenyum, mengawasi Luhan saat anak itu menghabiskan semangkuk sup makan siangnya. Sehun membantu Luhan memegangi gelas minumnya meski Luhan kecil sesekali bersikukuh untuk memegang gelas itu sendiri.

"Sudah kenyang?"

Luhan mengangguk dan menjilati bibirnya, matanya mulai sayup-sayup.

"Kalau begitu sekarang tidur siang, ne?"

Luhan hanya memajukan bibirnya, dan Sehun tahu kalau itu pertanda setuju. Sehun mengecup bibir mungil itu sekilas sebelum menggendongnya masuk ke kamar. Ia membawa tubuh kecil Luhan naik ke atas ranjang lalu berbaring di sana dengan bersandingan.

"Appa anyat, hehehe." Luhan terkekeh dengan logat cedalnya, lalu anak itu beringsut mendekat pada Sehun yang dengan cepat balas memeluknya.

"Sekarang pejamkan mata dan tidur, palli palli palli!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pantat Luhan, tanpa disuruh pun mata anak itu sudah sayup-sayup tertutup. Ditambah lagi saat Sehun bersenandung kecil dengan suara merdunya, Luhan sukses terlelap dengan nyaman dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia memandangi wajah mungil yang manis itu dengan sendu. Rasanya wajah ini sama sekali tidak berbeda dari Luhan di usia 17 tahun, Luhan memang selamanya manis, Sehun tahu itu. Namun semakin dalam ia memandangi wajah tenang Luhan, perlahan-lahan kenangan kelam kembali dalam angan Sehun.

Lima tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Selama lima tahun pula Sehun berhasil kabur dari kekangan Jongin dan sampai di sudut desa terpencil Skandinavia. Entah disengaja atau tidak, Sehun tidak ingin tahu kenapa sampai sekarang Jongin masih belum datang kepadanya. Ia berharap Jongin tidak akan pernah datang lagi. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan penyihir itu kali ini jika mereka sampai bertemu kembali. Dulu Sehun nyaris kehilangan Luhan, setidaknya itu yang terpikirkan olehnya, meski ternyata Jongin berbuat sesuatu yang jauh tidak dapat Sehun duga. Dan perbuatan Jongin sampai sekarang terus menjadi penyesalan bagi Sehun. Setiap kali memandang jauh ke balik mata itu... kenangan yang kembali adalah saat-saat mereka bersama sebagai kekasih. Dan situasi yang berbeda sekarang seringkali membuat Sehun depresi. Kalau saja tidak memikirkan Luhan yang sangat membutuhkan figurnya, Sehun pasti sudah lama bunuh diri.

Tapi Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Luhan mengalami kejadian seperti itu lagi, ia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin mengucapkan satupun kata mantra pada Luhan.

Sehun menyeka kening Luhan dan mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Lulu. Jongin tidak akan menyentuhmu sedikitpun." bisiknya lirih sembari mengecup telapak tangan Luhan yang mungil.

...

TBC

Versi aslinya belum tamat, masih on-going. Akan saya tamatkan dengan cast member EXO


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: mpreg, vore! EXTREME SCENE DONT LIKE DONT READ!

**Flashback**

Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Sehun kemanapun kekasihnya itu pergi, Sehun terus saja gusar dan menariknya kesana kemari. Sejak di pasar tadi Sehun tampak gelisah dan cepat-cepat mengajaknya pulang, padahal pesta malam desa bahkan belum dimulai sama sekali. Namun sebagai pemuda yang tidak banyak protes, Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kekasihnya yang begitu memaksa pulang sesore ini.

"Sehun-ah, ada apa? Sejak tadi kau gelisah sekali." Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga, Luhan tidak tahan hingga ia bertanya tanpa sengaja. Sehun hanya meliriknya sebentar, dan kembali menatap ke depan, memperhatikan jalan di bawah penerangan sinar bulan.

"Bukan apa-apa, Lu. Bukan apa-apa." bisik Sehun berdusta, suaranya bergetar, Sehun makin mempercepat langkahnya begitu mereka semakin mendekati rumah. Dengan terburu-buru Sehun membuka pintu, menarik Luhan masuk, lalu kembali mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

"Sehun-ah, ada apa sih?" Luhan semakin kebingungan melihat tingkah Sehun. Namun Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya lelah sekali dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Kau tidak marah kan?"

Luhan meyipit mendengarnya, buru-buru ia mendekat pada Sehun dan mengecek temperatur keningnya. "Kau sakit?" tanya Luhan lagi, terheran-heran melihat sikap gelisah Sehun yang sedari tadi mengecek dinding dan jendela rumah mereka. Sehun tidak menjawab Luhan, ia malah berlalu ke dapur dan ruang gandum lalu kembali lagi ke ruang depan.

"Hehe, bukan apa-apa Lulu-ah. Ayo tidur, temani aku, ne? aku lelah sekali." ujar Sehun sembari berpura-pura memijat tengkuknya. Sehun melangkah masuk ke kamar saat bersamaan ia merasakan pijatan lembut di tengkuknya.

"Sakit di tengkuk ya? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Luhan merengut, ia menggiring Sehun untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sehun hanya terkekeh hambar, tidak mampu merespon ucapan Luhan dan hanya bisa membiarkan kekasih belianya itu memijat-mijat tengkuknya. Gerak tangan Luhan yang lembut seakan membuai Sehun, Sehun nyaris merasa tenang karena pijatan lihai tangan itu. Namun sesuatu dalam pikirannya terus berkelebat dan mengganggu Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, aku mencari minyak pijat sebentar ne?"

Luhan beranjak, namun Sehun menarik tangannya dengan panik.

"L-Lu!"

"Ya, Sehun-ah?" Luhan berbalik dengan bingung.

"J-jangan kemana-mana..." lirih Sehun.

"Aku hanya mencari minyak pijat," kening Luhan mengerut.

"K-kalau begitu jangan keluar. Cari saja di dapur kalau tidak ada jangan keluar rumah dan kembali lagi kemari, leherku sudah baikan kok."

"Baiklah." Luhan setuju, meski dalam hati ia merasa heran dengan perintah Sehun.

Luhan berlalu ke luar kamar. Sehun membalik posisinya dan memandangi atap kamar sembari berpikir keras. Rasanya hatinya bisa membuncah karena gelisah. Pemandangan yang ia lihat di pasar malam tadi terus saja berkelebat dalam angannya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin ia salah melihatnya tadi, ia bisa melihat sosok Jongin di antara kerumunan orang-orang, meski Jongin tidak menatap ke arahnya, namun hanya dengan mengetahui keberadaan pria itu di negri yang sama dengannya, bulu kuduk Sehun sudah meremang.

Padahal Sehun sudah jauh-jauh pergi kemari untuk kabur dari Jongin. Dan apa yang dilakukan Jongin disini? Apakah pria itu mengetahui keberadaannya disini? Sehun menggigil sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam. Jongin tidak melihat ke arahnya tadi, ia sibuk bicara dengan kepala desa. Jongin sejak dulu memang sering bepergian kemana-mana, bukan tidak mungkin ia mendapat tugas dari gurunya untuk datang ke tempat jauh ini. Sehun hanya perlu bersembunyi, satu atau dua minggu hingga Jongin pergi.

Sehun sudah menyusun rencana apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menghindari Jongin, namun seketika itu konsetrasinya hancur. Saat Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan mata yang memandang kosong. Tidak, Sehun tidak terkejut karena itu. Yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah... Keberadaan orang lain yang masuk mengikuti langkah Luhan dari belakang.

Nafas Sehun tercekat. Pemuda itu membeku melihat sosok familiar itu.

"J-Jongin-ah."

"Well, well, well..." Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar. Luhan melangkah ke pojok kamar dan berdiri dengan tenang di sana seakan tidak ada keanehan yang terjadi. "Sejauh ini kau mencoba kabur dariku Sehun-ah, ckckck, aku sakit hati sekali."

Mata Sehun membulat lebar, wajah pucat Luhan dan pandangan kosong itu membuatnya semakin panik dan tidak peduli lagi dengan keberadaan Jongin. Sehun bergegas mendekati Luhan, ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil itu dan memanggil nama Luhan berkali-kali, namun Luhan hanya menunduk dengan tatapan kosong, tidak memberikan respon sedikitpun.

"K-kau penyihir! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan!" teriak Sehun berang sembari berusaha memeluk dan menyadarkan Luhan yang berdiri kaku. "Lu! Lulu! Cepat bangun!"

Tanpa Sehun sadar, sepasang mata Jongin berkilat tajam. Air wajahnya berubah begitu Sehun membentak dan meneriakinya sebagai penyihir. Sehun bahkan dengan berani memamerkan bahwa ia lebih mencintai anak ini daripada Jongin. Dan Jongin beran-benar marah melihat kepanikan Sehun atas keadaan Luhan. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah mempedulikannya saat mereka bersama dulu, dan dengan beraninya pemuda miskin ini mengkhianati cintanya dengan berselingkuh!

"Pergi dari rumahku, penyihir!"

"Huh." Jongin berdecak, mengejek. "Kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

"Pergi." desis Sehun gemetar, takut sekaligus marah.

"Lancang sekali, Sehun-ah. Aku yang seharusnya memberi perintah. Sekarang kembali ke tempat tidurmu, lepaskan Luhan biarkan ia berdiri di sana."

Sehun mengeram marah mendengar kalimat itu, ia sudah membuka matanya dan akan memaki. Namun hal selanjutnya membuat Sehun terkejut setengah mati, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri! Seakan ada orang lain yang berada di dalam tubuhnya dan memerintahnya untuk bergerak mengikuti ucapan Jongin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Sehun berteriak berang, setidaknya bibirnya masih bisa digunakan. Namun Sehun tidak dapat melakukan apapun jika hanya bibirnya yang terbebas. Sedangkan tubuhnya dengan aneh berjalan sendiri dan Sehun beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"L-lepaskan aku, Jongin-ah!"

"Hooo, tidak akan, Sehunnie. Sejauh ini aku mencarimu, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau kembali menjadi milikku!"

"Aku bukan milikmu!"

"BERBARING DI ATAS TEMPAT TIDURMU, SEHUN!"

Tubuh Sehun terhentak dan langsung terbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Sehun merintih ketakutan, tubuhnya menggigil. Keringat dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya. Bibirnya dapat berbicara namun rasanya kelu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata, terlebih saat Jongin berjalan semakin mendekat dan mendekat.

"Kau memaksaku melakukan ini. Kau yang memaksaku. Setelah 5 kali kehidupan kau selalu mengkhianati cintaku, meninggalkanku demi seorang Xi Luhan. Setiap kali aku membunuhnya, kau selalu kembali kepadanya di kehidupan berikutnya. Kali ini aku tidak akan membunuh Xi Luhan, aku sudah menemukan caranya agar kau tidak dapat bersatu lagi dengannya. HAHAHAHAHA." Jongin tertawa senang. Tanpa sadar sihirnya melonggar dan Sehun bisa bangkit namun hanya duduk karena Jongin segera tersadar.

"KUBILANG BERBARING, SEHUN!"

DUG! Sehun kembali berbaring.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan! Lepaskan kami! Kumohon lepaskan kami." Sehun memelas, nafasnya menderu cepat. Ia tahu tidak ada gunanya memohon pada Jongin, namun sekarang hanya hal itu lah yang dapat ia lakukan sebagai bentuk perlawanan.

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak akan terjadi, sekarang lepaskan seluruh celanamu dan lipat kedua kakimu."

Sehun ingin menangis mendengar perintah itu, namun lagi-lagi tangannya bergerak sendiri. Melepaskan ikatan tali celananya juga celana dalam yang ia kenakan lalu menanggalkannya satu persatu. Sehun ingin sekali menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutupi daerah private itu, namun tangannya justru kembali ke atas dada seakan patuh pada Jongin. Kedua kakinya juga bergerak sendiri, melipat dan membuka jalan lebih jelas bagi Jongin untuk melihat penis dan lubang kecil anusnya.

"Kau ingat, tiga tahun yang lalu aku pernah memaksamu untuk meminum secangkir ramuan. Dan setelah itu semalaman kau meraung-raung kesakitan, kau ingat?"

Sehun tidak menjawabnya, tubuhnya gemetar dan bibirnya kelu. Tapi tentu saja ia mengingat hal itu, malam dimana ia merasakan sakit yang tak pernah dirasakannya seumur hidup. Perutnya melilit seakan sesuatu tengah memakan isi organ tubuhnya dari dalam. Dan Sehun tiba-tiba merasa baikan keesokan harinya. Hal itu seakan terabaikan begitu saja meski dengan jelas Sehun mengingat bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu dan tidak terlalu ingin tahu kenapa perutnya bisa tiba-tiba terasa sakit hebat seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau mengingatnya Sehunnie." Jongin berbisik namun suaranya jelas terdengar. "Kau tahu ramuan apa yang kuberikan padamu? Hahaha, itu ramuan untuk membentuk rahim dan jalur lahir dalam tubuhmu, aku sangat mencintaimu dan serius ingin hidup bersamamu. Aku sudah berpikir untuk hidup bersama anak-anak kandung kita... Aku sudah membayangkan kebahagiaan itu, aku sudah siap mengurusmu, membuatmu mengandung anakku..." Jongin mengenang dengan lirih, lalu ekspresinya tiba-tiba mengeras saat ia kembali menatap Sehun yang gemetaran di atas tempat tidur.

Sehun tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal itu dari Jongin.

"TAPI KAU MENINGGALKANKU!"

Bersamaan dengan bentakan Jongin, Sehun berjengit dan meringis karena kedua kakinya bergerak semakin melebar.

"Karena sepertinya kau begitu tidak ingin terpisah dari Xi Luhan, dan aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, bagaimana kalau kita berbagi? Kubiarkan kau dan Luhan TAK TERPISAHKAN, tapi kau harus kembali padaku juga..."

Sehun menggeleng ketakutan, tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Jongin namun ia bisa merasakan firasat buruk dari balik mata kelam Jongin.

"Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu. Pokoknya, kau dan Luhan akan BERSATU. Hahahaha." Jongin mengangkat satu tangannya, seakan memerintah karena sejenak setelah itu, Luhan beranjak meraih tangan Jongin. "Lepaskan seluruh pakaianmu."

Sehun menggeleng, matanya memanas saat ia menyaksikan Luhan yang begitu patuh melucuti pakaiannya sendiri satu persatu.

Jongin terkekeh, mengusap kepala Luhan begitu pemuda itu telanjang bulat.

"Sekarang laksanakan perintahku, kau harus bersatu dengan Sehun. Cepat."

Luhan memandang kosong pada Sehun lalu perlahan melangkah mendekat.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan! Hentikan ini, Jongin-ah! Jangan libatkan Luhan!"

Tubuh mungil Luhan ikut naik ke atas ranjang Sehun, pemuda berusia 17 belas tahun itu memang sekilas tampak seperti berusia 14 tahun. Tubuhnya pendek meski sedikit berisi. Tempat tidur yang awalnya tenang sedikit berderit saat Luhan ikut naik dan berlutut tepat di antara selangkangan Sehun. Luhan memegangi lutut Sehun, seakan menunggu perintah Jongin yang selanjutnya.

Sehun semakin gemetaran, tidak ingin menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin selanjutnya. Saat Jongin ikut melangkah dan mendekati mereka, Sehun menggeleng enggan, air wajahnya memelas. "Kumohon, lepaskan Luhan kumohon..." bisiknya putus asa.

Jongin hanya berdecih. Justru merasa semakin kesal mendengar Sehun yang memelas meminta ampun demi 'Luhan', mungkin kalau saja Sehun memohon untuk dibebaskan seorang diri, Jongin akan sedikit berbaik hati. Namun karena cinta Sehun yang terlalu jelas terhadap bocah ini, kedengkian Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi dan ia justru semakin bernafsu untuk menyiksa Sehun malam ini.

"Tenanglah Sehun, aku hanya ingin menyatukan kalian. Bukankah aku baik hati? Sekarang diamlah dan tenang selama proses ini berlangsung. Kau tidak akan mati, kujamin itu." Jongin mengusap betis Sehun dengan lembut, ia mendorong kepala Luhan untuk menunduk dan menunduk begitu rendah, lalu memerintah. "Masukkan kepalamu, Xi Luhan."

"A-APA!" Sehun berteriak. Panik. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sehun meraung saat sesuatu menerobos masuk dengan paksa ke dalam anusnya. "A-ARRRGGHHHH!"

Dibawah sana. Luhan memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan arah berlawanan, lalu mulai melebarkan anus Sehun dengan paksa tanpa mempedulikan jerit dan raung kesakitan Sehun. Jongin mendesis dan berkomat-kamit, tangannya terangkat tinggi saat ia fokus memandangi anus Sehun yang tengah dilebarkan secara paksa oleh Luhan. Ia memandang lama, menghayati tiap jeritan Sehun saat tangan Luhan bergerak masuk dan kedua telapak tangan itu sudah berada di dalam tubuh Sehun.

"Kau elastis sekarang, ini akan menjadi pertunjukan yang menarik..." ujar Jongin sembari menyeringai. Jongin menumpahkan cairan kental tepat di atas rambut Luhan dan ikut mengenai anus Sehun, bersamaan saat Luhan menarik lubang anus Sehun selebar-lebarnya, membuka jalan meski ia hanya bisa menarik lubang merah itu sepanjang 10cm.

Jongin tidak sabar dengan gerakan Luhan yang terlalu lama. Ia menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari anus Sehun, menyumbang rintih kesakitan Sehun, lalu Jongin mendorong kepala Luhan tepat di depan lubang anus Sehun. "Masuk. Dan bergeraklah dengan gesit." perintahnya mutlak. Luhan menurutinya. Pemuda belia itu mengarahkan kepalanya lurus ke anus Sehun sebelum mendorong kepalanya sendiri, kedua tangannya kembali masuk dan jemarinya bergerak melebarkan anus Sehun.

"GYAAAAH!" Sehun berteriak memilukan, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun apalagi melawan. Bulir-bulir airmata mulai meleleh saat Luhan terus mendesak dengan paksa untuk memasukkan kepalanya ke tubuh Sehun. Sehun meraung, awalnya, namun lama-kelamaan sakit itu dengan anehnya berangsur ringan. Masih dengan meringis, Sehun melirik Jongin lewat matanya yang sayup-sayup melemah. Jongin tengah merapalkan suatu mantra, yang Sehun percayai memiliki andil pada rasa sakitnya yang tiba-tiba berkurang.

"A-aaaah! Ah! Angghhgghhh!"

BLESH!

Sehun tersentak, lalu tertegun sesaat, keringat dingin membasahi sekujur wajahnya. Ia menunduk dengan kepala gemetar, lalu sebuah pemandangan mengerikan menyambut Sehun. Perutnya membuncit bulat! Membentuk ukuran sempurna kepala Luhan yang kini sudah terpendam di dalam rahim Sehun, membuat Sehun tanpak seperti mengandung sebuah bola.

"HUAAAAAA!" Sehun memekik, bulir-bulir airmatanya mengalir makin deras. Kini isak tangis Sehun berubah menjadi raungan memilukan.

"Ssshhh, Sehunnie, jangan menangis begitu..."

Sehun tersentak, saat tangan Jongin tiba-tiba mengusap wajahnya. Ia berusaha menjauh, namun leher hingga bawah tubuhnya kelu dan tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"K-kembalikan Luhan, penyihir! Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami!" tantang Sehun di tengah tangis. Jongin tidak mempedulikannya, ia hanya tertawa senang. Lalu sebelah tangan Jongin merobek bagian bawah kaus Sehun, menariknya ke atas hingga dua puting hitam tampak jelas oleh matanya.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan! Pergi sial, pergi!"

"Ssshh... Sehun, tenang lah. Tenang, ne?"

Sehun ingin menangis, saat lagi-lagi tubuhnya melemas dan ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk meraung lagi. Seakan perintah 'tenang' barusan membuatnya secara mutlak harus bersikap tenang dan diam.

Jongin beranjak mengecek keadaan Luhan, pemuda 17 tahun itu berhenti, tubuhnya seperti orang mati. Namun Jongin sudah memastikan kalau tidak akan ada yang mati dalam proses ini. Tidak akan, kecuali ia yang membiarkannya nanti kalau Sehun sampai berbuat macam-macam.

"Masuk terus Luhan, lakukan pekerjaanmu. Kenapa berhenti?"

Sehun merintih, Luhan kembali bergerak. Pemuda belia yang seluruh kepalanya sudah terpendam di dalam perut Sehun itu kini kembali bergerak, dengan bertumpu memegangi kedua paha Sehun, ia mendorong tubuhnya sendiri untuk masuk, namun kesulitan karena tertahan kedua bahunya yang tidak bisa melewati lubang sempit Sehun.

"GGGHHHH! Argh! Ah!" Sehun meraung, dadanya gemetar menahan sakit yang kembali muncul. Meski tidak sesakit saat Luhan menjebolkan kepalanya ke dalam lubang Sehun, tapi tetap saja perasaan aneh itu menekannya saat sesuatu yang besar terus memaksa untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam anusnya. Sehun merintih lagi.

"Cepat Luhan-aaah~"

Luhan terus berusaha memasukkan bahunya, namun selalu gagal hingga Jongin kehabisan kesabaran.

"Aku tidak mau berlama-lama, cepat masuk! Masuk!" Jongin melipat kaki Luhan, ia memegangu betis itu sebelum mendorongnya paksa. Memang benar, ini sulit. Luhan hanya berputar dan menggeliat karena hanya hingga leher yang terjebak di dalam tubuh Sehun. Akhirnya Jongin mendapatkan ide lain, ia menahan kedua bahu Luhan dan menekuknya membulat.

Jongin memegangi lengan Luhan, lalu dengan penuh paksaan, ia mendorong tubuh Luhan maju semakin dalam.

"ARH! ARH! ARRRHHH!" Sehun berteriak kesakitan, entah sudah selebar apa lubang rektumnya sekarang, tubuh Luhan masuk hingga ke dada, lalu perlahan semakin masuk hingga ke batas perut. Sehun merintih melihat perutnya yang semakin membuncit bersamaan dengan setiap inci tubuh Luhan masuk ke dalam rahimnya.

"H-hentikan, hyung... hiks. Perutku akan robek sebentar lagi. Hentikan, kumohon hentikan. " Rintih Sehun memelas. Jongin

"Maaf chagiya, ini sudah terlanjur dilakukan jadi kita harus menuntaskannya." Jongin mengecup dengkul Sehun. "Kau tidak akan mati, Sehunnie. Aku sudah janjikan itu."

"L-Luhan bisa mati, keluarkan dia h-hyung. hiks, kumohon. keluarkan Luhan." Sehun menangis melihat perutnya yang membuncit ke ukuran mengerikan.

Jongin melotot kesal mendengar Sehun yang terus meracau mencari pembelaan untuk Luhan. Ia makin melebarkan kaki Sehun, lalu mengangkat kaki Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang tidak akan ada yang mati!" cecar Jongin murka sembari mendorong tubuh Luhan lagi dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Sehun mengejang, wajahnya memerah. Airmata mengalir bisu begitu Jongin mendorong tubuh Luhan masuk ke dalam perut Sehun hingga ke paha. Tidak tega melihat Sehun yang seperti mati itu, Jongin melonggarkan sedikit sihirnya, membiarkan tangan Sehun terbebas yang dengan cepat digunakan Sehun untuk memegangi perutnya.

"H-hiks, Luhan. Luhaaaan!" Sehun memeluk perutnya sendiri. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat, entah rasa sakit seperti apa yang sekarang ia rasakan, namun seketika Sehun merasa kelu, pilu.

"Ssssh... Sehunnie" Jongin beringsut mendekat di sisi Sehun. Ia mengecupi pipi Sehun yang kini tengah memandang kosong ke atap kamar. Sesungguhnya Jongin sudah tidak tega untuk melanjutkannya, tapi ia harus menuntaskannya hingga akhir karena ritual ini sudah terlanjur di mulai.

"Unghh... Ngggghhhh!" Sehun mengerang, Jongin terus memasukkan kaki Luhan hingga yang tersisa di luar anusnya hanya dua telapak kaki Luhan. Sehun benar-benar merasa melampaui batas, ia tidak sanggup lagi menampung seluruh tubuh Luhan di dalam perutnya sendiri.

"Keluarkan Luhan, hiks. Keluarkan Luhan..."

"Sssh!" Jongin mengusap perut Sehun yang membuncit seperti gunung. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu mengecup bibir pemuda itu sekilas.

"Dalam seminggu ini akan semakin ringan. Luhan akan menjadi anak kita, dan kita akan kembali bersatu seperti dulu, Sehun-ah..." ujar Jongin sembari mengecupi sekujur wajah Sehun. Jongin sudah melepaskan mantra penguncinya, dan Sehun mendesah lemah begitu kuasa atas tubuhnya sudah kembali. Tangan Sehun bergerak, mengusap perutnya, mencoba tenang namun kedua kakinya gemetar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali padamu penyihir." ujar Sehun menantang, mata Sehun menatap kosong ke atap kamar. Ia mana tahu kalau bara api tengah berkobar di mata Jongin. Jongin beranjak dengan penuh amarah.

"Sepertinya kau harus diingatkan dimana tempatmu, Oh Sehun."

Jongin kembali ke posisinya, ia tertawa melihat telapak kaki yang masih menggantung di luar anus Sehun. Lalu tanpa perasaan, ia mendorong kedua kaki itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Sehun. Menyumbang erang dan jeritan panjang dari pemuda yang sungguh-sungguh ia cintai itu.

"ARRRGGHHH! AGH! AGH! BERHENTI HYUNG! BERHENTI! AMPUN! BUNUH SAJA KAMI SEKALIAN!"

"Hah. Tidak semudah itu untuk kabur dariku!" Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, lalu menusuk anus Sehun dengan kepalan tangan itu. Memasuk keluarkan tangannya sendiri dan mendorong telapak kaki Luhan untuk makin masuk ke dalam rahim Sehun. "Kau tidak boleh mati, tapi kalau Luhan, mungkin akan kubiarkan dia mati di dalam rahimmu. Bagaimana kalau kubunuh dia sekarang?" Jongin meletakkan tangannya di atas perut tinggi Sehun. Bersiap menekan ke bawah dengan ancang-ancang yang mengancam.

"AH! AH! HENTIKAN KUMOHON! JANGAN BUNUH LUHAN, kumohon hyung kumohon."

Jongin berdecih, lalu tertawa senang melihat Sehun yang kesulitan saat bermaksud untuk duduk. Tubuh kurus itu akhirnya terbaring lagi setelah mencoba duduk beberapa kali dan selalu gagal.

"Kalau begitu, terima takdirmu. Menikahlah denganku dan kuampuni Luhan, dia akan menjadi anak kita. Tapi kalau kau menolak, akan kukirim kekasih kecilmu ini ke neraka."

Sehun menggeleng, menangis sesenggukan, giginya gemertak. "Jangan... jangan bunuh Luhan." desaunya lirih. "Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah padamu hyung, tapi jangan siksa Luhan..."

"Bagus." Jongin mengusap perut Sehun dengan sayang. Ia menurunkan kedua kaki Sehun lalu memijat-mijatnya sebentar, kedua kaki ini pasti tegang sejak tadi. Jongin mengecup paha Sehun, mengabaikan sakit hati saat ia merasakan tubuh itu makin gemetar.

"Kau kelelahan. Beristirahatlah." ujar Jongin sembari mengecup pipi Sehun. "Sekarang aku hanya ingin tidur di sisimu. Istirahatlah dan besok kau akan merasa baikan."

Suara isak sesenggukan masih terdengar, namun Sehun memaksakan diri menutup matanya. Berpura-pura tidak merasakan tangan besar yang tengah mengusap-usap perutnya dengan lembut.

Tbc!

Halo, ini saya Agatha Martauli. Tenang aja buat teman-teman yang nyangka ini ff plagiatan, ini saya author aslinya kok. Kalo gak percaya coba PM saya ke facebook ya. Dulu fanfic ini memang sempat dibuat versi Homin-nya, tapi sekarang akan saya tamatkan dengan cast Exo, mohon maaf buat yang kurang berkenan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Rebirth

Sehun mengerjap, seharusnya ia merasa segar saat bangun pagi hari. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, rasanya sesak, dan kembung. Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan perut buncitnya yang menjulang tinggi. Seketika itu Sehun tercekat, adegan mengerikan tadi malam kembali berputar dalam kepalanya. Luhan… Luhan berada di dalam perutnya. Jongin memaksa kekasih kecil Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkan Luhan.

Mata Sehun memanas, mungkin seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak melibatkan Luhan. Namun semua sudah terlambat.

Sehun berjuang untuk duduk, namun berkali-kali gagal karena ukuran perutnya yang tak normal. Namun Sehun tidak menyerah, terlebih saat siluet seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar, Sehun semakin panic dan ingin bangun dari sana.

"Jangan bangun, biar aku saja yang menyiapkan makananmu." Jongin buru-buru mendorong Sehun untuk kembali berbaring, namun tangannya segera ditampik oleh Sehun.

"Jangan sentuh aku penyihir."

Jongin meringis mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak ingin emosi pagi ini. Moodnya sedang baik. "Kau akan belajar seiring waktu untuk tidak memanggilku begitu, Sehun-ah." Ujar Jongin sembari mengusap perut buncit Sehun, usapan tangan Jongin seakan memancing tubuh lain di dalam perut Sehun untuk menggeliat, dan Sehun memekik kesakitan, ia memegangi perut besarnya saat tubuh Luhan bergerak di dalam ruang sempit rahimnya.

"Jangan bergerak, berbaring saja." Jongin mengusap kepala Sehun, sebelah tangannya mengusap perut Sehun lagi dan seketika itu gejolak dari dalam perut Sehun terhenti.

"Ahh. Ah, ah." Sehun masih bernafas terengah-engah sembari meremas perutnya. Merasa heran pada ukuran abnormal ini, kenapa kulit perutnya tidak sobek sedikitpun?

"Perlu waktu seminggu untuk mengembalikan Luhan ke ukuran bayi, dan kau juga perlu energi. Sekarang makan." Jongin menyodorkan sesendok bubur, namun Sehun dengan angkuhnya memalingkan wajah, memancing emosi Jongin sesaat.

"Makan atau kubunuh bocah ini." Ancam Jongin sembari meremas atas perut Sehun. Sehun menggigit bibirnya mendengar ancaman itu, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali menerima tiap suapan bubur yang disodorkan Jongin ke dalam mulutnya.

….

"Ah! Ah! AAAH!"

Sehun berbaring miring, tubuhnya gemetaran. Perut buncitnya seakan menampung tiga bayi sekaligus di trimester terakhir berhimpit di atas tempat tidur. Jongin yang berbaring di belakangnya terus saja menggenjot rektumnya, bergerak keluar masuk sembari terus menahan kaki kiri Sehun ke atas, membuka celah baginya agar dapat bergerak dengan bebas.

"H-hyung, aaah! NGGGH!" Sehun memejamkan matanya, merasa malu pada diri sendiri saat juniornya menegang. Setiap kali Jongin berhasil menghantam prostatnya dari belakang sana, Sehun akan berjengit dan mengerang memalukan. Ingin rasanya Sehun menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Namun pasti, Jongin dapat dengan cepat memulihkan lidahnya untuk kembali digunakan disaat-saat seperti ini.

"S-Sehunnieeee!" Jongin melenguh panjang dan membenamkan juniornya dalam-dalam di tubuh Sehun sebelum mengeluarkan seluruh cum nya di dalam sana.

Sehun mengerang, namun bulir-bulir airmatanya meleleh, membasahi wajahnya. Ia menangis tanpa suara dan tidak bergerak sama sekali saat Jongin meraih pingganggnya dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Tangan kekar itu melingkar di bawah perut buncitnya. Tubuh telanjang mereka menempel begitu dekat, lengket. Jongin bahkan tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam tubuh Sehun dan langsung saja jatuh tertidur.

Sedangkan Sehun… Sehun terus terjaga semalaman, meratapi nasibnya. Lima hari berlalu dan benar ucapan Jongin, perutnya memang menyusut setiap harinya. Dua hari pertama Sehun tidak dapat bergerak kemanapun, bahkan untuk dudukpun ia tak bisa. Namun sekarang, meski rasanya ukuran perutnya tetap riskan, Sehun sudah bisa berjalan lambat-lambat di sekeliling rumah. Dan konon kata Jongin, dua hari lagi bayi ini akan lahir seperti bayi normal lainnya.

Luhan…

"Lulu…" lirih Sehun tanpa suara, tangannya bergerak begitu saja, mengusap perut buncitnya yang sesaat bergolak karena geliatan dari dalam. Dua tendangan kuat diterima Sehun saat ia sibuk menangis tanpa suara, saat itu Sehun sadar bahwa meski Luhan menyusut di dalam rahimnya, Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Luhan member tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin Sehun bersedih. Karena itu Sehun menghapus airmatanya dan bergerak lemas, berusaha melepaskan junior Jongin dari anusnya.

Masih ada dua hari. Sehun melirik ke belakang, melihat wajah pulas Jongin dengan wajah penuh kebencian. Ia beringsut menjauh, tertidur dengan jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari Jongin. Tidak, ia belum menyerah.

….

Sehun hanya memandangi ayam panggang di hadapannya dengan malas, sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia tidak menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali. Hingga kepulan asap menghilang dan makanan lezat itu sudah berubah dingin. Nafsu makannya menghilang sejak saat Luhan dipaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun terkadang, ia akan tetap makan saat teringat Luhan di dalam sana tetap membutuhkan asupan gizi darinya.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun tersentak dan secara spontan memotong ayam panggang itu lalu melahapnya ogah-ogahan.

"kau belum selesai makan?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bernafsu hari ini?"

_'Aku tidak bernafsu melanjutkan hidup selama kau ada di sini,'_sambung Sehun dalam hati. Namun pada kenyataannya Sehun hanya membisu, terdiam tak mendongak saat Jongin duduk di sisinya.

"Tidak apa, tidak perlu dihabiskan. Kubuatkan makanan hangat saat kau lapar nanti." Jongin yang seakan mampu membaca kebosanan dalam manik Sehun, tiba-tiba saja mengundang pemuda itu untuk berdiri. Sehun hanya patuh, membiarkan Jongin menggiringnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Jangan bilang kalau penyihir ini ingin menggarapnya habis-habisan. Sehun bersumpah ia akan pura-pura tidur saat Jongin melakukannya nanti, tidak peduli kalau Jongin marah.

"Duduklah." Jongin membimbing Sehun untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Buka bajumu."

Jongin segera saja memerintahkan Sehun untuk membuka pakaiannya, namun anehnya ia tidak menyuruh Sehun untuk berbaring terlebih dahulu. Meski tetap saja Sehun sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin padanya.

"Aku tidak mood, hyung."

"Cih, cepatlah buka! Aku bukan mau bercinta denganmu kok!" desak Jongin sembari menarik paksa pakaian Sehun ke atas kepalanya. Sehun memegangi perutnya setelah kedua tangannya terbebas dari pakaian yang dilucuti secara paksa itu.

"Sekarang bersandarlah padaku."

Sehun balas memandang Jongin dengan raut enggan, namun tentu saja, tanpa persetujuan pun…

Jongin dapat menarik wajah Sehun untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"ini ritual terakhir." Ujar Jongin sembari merangkul tangannya. Ia merasakan Sehun akan memberontak, karena itu Jongin cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"kau harus menyelesaikan ritual ini atau Luhan akan mati di dalam perutmu." Jongin berdusta.

Sehun membeku, tak sanggup melawan. Tubuhnya melemas meski giginya gemertak beradu. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir saat tangan Jongin bergerak kurang ajar mengusapi kedua putingnya yang hitam. Jongin mulai berkomat-kamit, dan Sehun merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Jongin terus mengusap kedua dada Sehun sembari merapalkan mantra, sedangkan Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan bibir Jongin yang bergerak-gerak, ia tak ingin tahu, namun sialnya, beberapa menit kemudian Sehun menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Apa yang ternyata dilakukan Jongin padanya.

Sehun meringis tanpa suara, tangannya terangkat reflex, memegangi dua dadanya yang perlahan tumbuh membesar dan membesar. Membentuk dua buah dada yang bulat sempurna. Mata Sehun membulat, melihat dadanya yang berubah bentuk menyerupai dada wanita. Sehun meremas dua bulatan kenyal itu, putingnya membesar dan menghitam, cairan putih keruh menetes perlahan dari tengahnya.

"Hiks." Sehun meratap. Habis sudah. Habis sudah harga dirinya yang tersisa. Ia kini tak lebih dari binatang peliharaan Jongin, dengan bentuk yang menjijikan. Oh betapa Sehun berharap agar bumi menelannya saat itu juga. Rasanya mati jauh lebih baik daripada melihat benda tambahan itu tumbuh di bawah lehernya.

"Sssh. Sehun-ah, kau butuh ini untuk memberi makan anak kita nanti." Jongin merangkul Sehun erat-erat, ia ingin mengecup bibir Sehun, namun pemuda itu dengan cepat menampar wajahnya.

Jongin membeku mendapatkan tamparan itu.

Sehun beringsut mundur, membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur lalu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika Jongin akan mengamuk setelah tamparan itu. Namun tidak, Jongin tidak mengamuk. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Dan Sehun bersyukur akan hal itu.

….

"Sehun-ah, jangan pergi kemanapun. Mungkin nanti malam atau subuh kau akan mulai kontraksi. Aku akan pulang sebelum senja, arra?" Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, meski pemuda itu tidak merespon dan hanya mengangguk ogah-ogahan, Jongin tetap khawatir. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin meninggalkan Sehun sendirian, tapi petinggi kota tetangga memanggilnya untuk urusan penting. Jongin bersumpah akan mempercepat perjalanannya, dengan sihir. Ia akan menyelesaikan urusannya dalam 4 jam. Ia buru-buru keluar, melambai sekali lagi pada Sehun meski Sehun tidak membalasnya, lalu menghilang di tengah kepulan asap.

Sehun menghela nafas, menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghelanya lagi. Ia buru-buru mengunci pintu depan. Entah ini jebaka atau sungguhan, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Sehun berharap Jongin benar-benar memiliki urusan penting hingga ia akan pulang sebelum senja. Masih ada 8 jam sebelum senja tiba. Sehun buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya, ia menggelar sebuah selimut tipis, memasukkan beberapa pakaian, uang, dan makanan lalu mengikatnya jadi satu.

Ini nekat, tapi Sehun sudah tidak tahan menjadi peliharaan Jongin. Ia melenggang keluar rumah melalui pintu belakang. Perutnya sudah jauh lebih kecil dari dua hari yang lalu, meski tetap saja keadaan ini membuat langkah Sehun sedikit lebih lambat. Ia terus memegangi perutnya, mengusapnya sesekali dengan gesture protektif, sebelum melangkah masuk ke tengah hutan yang lebat.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hari mulai gelap, Jongin melangkah tergesa menuju ambang pintu rumahnya. Ah, bukan. Ini rumah Sehun. Tapi sekarang rumah sederhana ini sudah menjadi rumah mereka bersama. Jongin tersenyum, tapi senyumnya segera menghilang dan berubah menjadi raut khawatir. Jongin sudah berniat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kota dalam 4 jam, nyatanya ia pergi selama 9 jam dan hari sudah mulai malam. Rasanya dari jarak jauh pun, Jongin bisa merasakan kalau Sehun-nya tengah dekat dengan kontraksi. Sebentar lagi Sehun akan melahirkan.

Jongin mendorong pintu dengan bersemangat, namun naas pintu itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sepertinya dikunci dari dalam.

"Sehun-ah?" Jongin menggedor pintu itu.

"Sehun-ah buka pintunya!"

Jongin menggedornya berkali-kali, namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia melangkah berputar, menuju pintu belakang rumah. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia menemukan pintu belakang terbuka lebar, di luar sudah gelap dan pintu rumah tidak mungkin dibuka begitu saja.

Jongin melangkah masuk. Entah kenapa hatinya berdesir, seakan ia bisa merasakan firasat buruk. Jongin terus memanggil nama Sehun, namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Bukan hanya tak ada jawaban, Jongin tidak menemukan Sehun dimanapun. Tidak di kamar mandi, tidak di dapur, ruang makan, kamar, ruang tamu. Sehun tidak ada. Sehun menghilang.

Jongin bernafas tergesa, emosinya tak beraturan. Jongin menghantam meja dan membantingnya ke atas lantai. Sial. Sial. Jangan bilang kalau Sehun…

"SEHUN!" Jongin berteriak murka. "SEHUN!" tatapannya berpendar kemana-mana, namun sosok yang diteriakinya tak muncul juga.

"SIAL KAU OH SEHUN!"

Lagi. Lagi Sehun mengkhianatinya, padahal ia sudah mulai percaya pada Sehun. Namun lagi-lagi Sehun mengecewakannya.

….

Sehun nyaris jatuh, ia buru-buru bersandar pada pohon terdekat. Nafasnya menderu, keringat dingin bercucuran. Jalan di depan langkahnya sudah gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan. Sehun menoleh ke belakang, merasa seseorang memanggilnya dari jauh, tapi Sehun segera menggeleng. Berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya di antara nyeri kontraksi yang sudah menyerangnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Sembilan jam ia berjalan menjauh dari gubuknya. Sehun hanya istirahat dua kali. Ia yakin sekali ini sudah masuk ke perbatasan negara lain. Sehun tak ingin berfikiran buruk kalau-kalau Jongin tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Ia optimis, jarak ini sudah terlalu jauh dan Jongin tidak mungkin mengejarnya. Tidak sekarang. Dahulu saat Sehun pernah kabur seperti ini pun, butuh waktu 5 tahun bagi Jongin untuk kembali menemukan Sehun. Dan kali ini… Sehun bersumpah, penyihir itu tidak akan pernah menemukannya lagi, tidak akan.

"AAAAAAH!" Sehun berteriak kesakitan, buntalan selimut dan pakaian yang ia bawa di tangan kirinya terjatuh dan menggelinding. Sehun meremas bawah perutnya dengan kedua tangan. kakinya seakan menyerah, tubuh Sehun merosot ke tanah, beruntung ia mampu bersandar di pohon yang besar.

"Ah-hah-ahhh." Sehun bernafas tersengal-sengal, tubuh kecil Luhan terus menggeliat dan berputar di dalam perutnya. Sehun bisa merasakan perut buncitnya turun secara perlahan-lahan. Kontraksi itu berjarak semakin dekat, Sehun meringis saat cairan hangat mengalir dari lubang rektumnya, membasahi celana panjang yang ia kenakan.

"AAAARRRGGGHH!" Tubuh Sehun melengkung, sebuah dorongan terasa begitu memaksa di bawah sana. Ia meringis tertahan dan menekan bawah perutnya.

"T-tidak, jangan sekarang, Lulu." Sehun bertopang pada pohon, ia bermaksud untuk berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, setidaknya ia akan berhenti hingga menemukan pondok terdekat. Namun tubuh lemasnya kembali jatuh terduduk bersamaan dengan kontraksi lain yang datang.

"AAAAAAH!" Sehun merintih. Dorongan untuk melahirkan itu terasa semakin memaksa, dan akhirnya Sehun menyerah. Ia menggapai buntalan pakaiannya dengan kaki, lalu Sehun melucuti semua celananya dan menggunakan celana basah itu untuk duduk.

"Sabar, Luhannie. Sebentar, sebentar." Ujar Sehun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sebelah tangannya menahan perut sedangkan tangan kanannya menggelar kain tepat di bawah rektumnya, menumpuknya berlapis-lapis lalu menepuk-nepuk tumpukan kain itu, memastikan tumpukan itu cukup empuk untuk dilewati tubuh Luhan nanti.

Sesungguhnya ia lelah dan merasa lengket, tanah dan debu bercampur dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya tampak begitu kumuh dan berantakan. Bajunya basah oleh keringat, Sehun menggigil kedinginan saat angin malam menerpa tubuhnya, lalu kontraksi lain datang. "AAARRGH!"

Sehun buru-buru bersandar ke pohon dan menekuk kedua kakinya lebar-lebar. Nafasnya tersengal, namun Sehun tidak berhenti. Ia menunggu kontraksi lain datang sebelum mulai mengedan.

"UNGGGGGHHH!"

Lima kali pertama, Sehun mengedan, namun hanya sisa-sisa ketuban dan darah yang keluar dari rektumnya. Lolongan anjing terdengar dari kejauhan, seakan memaksa Sehun untuk terus berjuang mengeluarkan tubuh Luhan dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun mengerat kedua lututnya dan mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi, "UUUUUUUUH! NGGGGHHHH!"

Sehun merintih, bulat kepala mungil Luhan terasa berputar di pangkal rektumnya. Bergerak begitu lamban dan nyaris masuk lagi ke dalam rahimnya saat Sehun berhenti untuk menarik nafas. Tidak ingin Luhan terluka, Sehun dengan susah payah mengulurkan dua tangannya di bawah lutut, bersiaga menangkap kepala Luhan saat ia mengedan lagi.

"Uuuuh! Nggggh!"

Plop.

Sehun bernafas tersengal. Tangannya gemetar saat bersentuhan dengan bawah kepala Luhan yang lembut dan basah.

"Ah, haaah. Ah."

Tubuh mungil itu masih terjebak dari leher hingga kaki di dalam tubuh Sehun. Sehun mengusap lembut dan hati-hati, wajah mungil Luhan yang basah. Hidung mungilnya, bibirnya, keningnya, kedua matanya yang tertutup. Sehun bahkan bisa meraba raut Luhan yang mengerut tak suka.

Seketika itu, Sehun tertawa, ia tertawa namun airmatanya deras mengalir.

"Lulu. Lulu, unggghhh!" Sehun mengedan lagi, wajahnya memerah padam. Lubang rektumnya serasa terbakar api, dipaksa melebar untuk dilalui tubuh Luhan. Namun Sehun mengabaikannya, ia ingin Luhan segerak terlahir. Sehun mengedan terus hingga bahu mungil Luhan terbebas. Airmata Sehun terus mengalir, dan Sehun tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ini terlalu sakit hingga Sehun merintih dan menangis. Namun bukan berarti rasa sakit itu menghentikan perjuangan Sehun. Pemuda itu terus mengedan, menjaga tubuh Luhan yang sudah berada di luar dengan kedua tangannya.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" Sehun berteriak pilu, namun tubuh Luhan berhasil terlahir sepenuhnya. Tangan Sehun gemetar, mati-matian ia berusaha mengangkat tubuh licin Luhan untuk disandarkan ke dadanya. Tangis bayi itu pun pecah di tengah heningnya malam. Tali ari masih menyatukan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun sibuk mengatur nafas, sekaligus menikmati suara tangis Luhan yang begitu lama dirindukannya. Meski suara ini berbeda, namun tetap mampu membuat Sehun meratap memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat ke dadanya.

Setelah sedikit tenang, Sehun menurunkan kedua kakinya yang lelah sembari meringis. Rektumnya nyeri dan panas. Sehun sudah menduga kalau lubang rektumnya akan sobek, namun ajaibnya, cincin anus Sehun hanya melebar, tidak robek sama sekali. Ini pasti perbuatan Jongin sejak jauh-jauh hari. Mengingat Jongin, Sehun tersadar akan lingkungan di sekitarnya.

Ia melahirkan di tengah hutan, di tengah lolongan serigala dan suara-suara aneh lainnya. Sehun baru menyadarinya, ia memeluk tubuh Luhan erat-erat, rasa takut mulai merayapinya. Ia takut akan ada makhluk lain yang menemukan mereka, melukai ia atau Luhan. Dan yang lebih parahnya, bagaimana kalau Jongin benar-benar datang padanya malam ini? Sehun sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

Namun suara tangis Luhan yang melengking tak juga berhenti, justru bersahutan dengan suara-suara binatang di dalam hutan. Sehun mulai panic.

"Ssssh, Lulu, sssh. Jangan menangis ne." Sehun menggoyang-goyang Luhan di dalam gendongannya, namun bayi itu tidak berhenti menangis. Wajahnya memerah, angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuh mungilnya.

Sehun buru-buru menarik kain atau apapun yang terjangkau tangannya untuk kemudian ia balut ke sekujur tubuh Luhan. Tubuh mungil yang masih tersambung tali ari itu tetap menggeliat, Luhan tetap menangis, dan Sehun bingung harus berbuat apa. Hingga ia melihat dua buah dadanya yang besar dan basah di bagian ujungnya.

Sehun menarik tumpukan kain di bawah rektumnya untuk kemudian ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan buru-buru Sehun mengangkat pakaiannya ke atas dada.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan menahan nafas, sebelum menggiring bibir Luhan ke ujung putingnya, yang dengan sigap dilahap oleh bibir mungil itu.

Suara tangis Luhan mereda, berganti dengan suara kecipak bibir mungil yang tengah menyusu pada Sehun untuk pertama kalinya. Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia meringis sedikit saat Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa menghisap isi dadanya. Suara lolongan anjing semakin menjauh, dan Sehun bersyukur akan itu.

Pemuda itu meringis, Luhan kembali menangis dan terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak. Ia buru-buru mengusap dada mungil Luhan sebelum menyodorkan puting dadanya kembali. "Pelan-pelan, Luhannie…" Lirih Sehun sembari memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Ia membersihkan wajah mungil itu dengan telunjuknya. Hidung dan bibir khas itu tidak berubah sama sekali, sikap cengengnya pun tidak berubah. Sehun tersenyum lirih mengingatnya.

Sehun bersandar lagi ke belakang, ia membenahi posisi Luhan di depan dadanya lalu menarik pakaian dan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka bersama-sama.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

REBIRTH 5

Sehun mengerjap, merasa risih pada terang mentari yang seakan memaksa dan menembus kelopak matanya. Ia mengucek matanya, berpikir sebentar saat ia mencium aroma lain selain amis darah dan ketuban. Sehun mengendus lagi, begitu ia menyadari aroma apa itu, Sehun tersentak dan spontan membelalakkan matanya. Kedua tangan Sehun memeluk erat bayi yang tertidur pulas di gendongannya.

Nafas Sehun berubah cepat, matanya memandang gugup kemana-mana. Sehun menyadari kalau ia masih berada di tempat yang sama seperti semalam, di bawah pohon rindang dimana ia melahirkan Luhan di malam yang dingin. Namun bedanya, celana basah yang ia gunakan untuk duduk sudah berganti dengan selimut tebal yang sekaligus membalut kakinya hingga ke atas perut. Luhan masih terbalut oleh kain kotor ini, namun tali ari sudah terpotong rapi memisahkan mereka. Sehun sendiri yang mengeceknya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, Sehun melotot takut pada ikan bakar yang diletakkan di atas daun beserta sisa-sisa kayu bakar yang masih mengepulkan asap. Jelas sekali seseorang baru saja memadamkannya.

Dan Sehun bisa dengan mudahnya menyimpulkan semua itu.

Tuhan, baru semalam ia terbebas dari genggaman Jongin. Dan sekarang…

'Krsek'

Sehun berjengit kaget mendengar suara rumput kering yang terinjak langkah kaki. Dengan gemetar pemuda itu beringsut miring, berusaha kabur namun kakinya terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk menopangnya berdiri. Sehun memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan matanya saat suara langkah itu terdengar makin mendekat.

'Krsek.'

"Jangan mendekat penyihir!" seru Sehun panik, ia yakin Jongin berada tak lebih dari tiga meter darinya. Hawa ini sama seperti hawa yang dikuarkan Jongin saat mereka berada dekat. Sehun sudah ingin menjerit, berteriak, dan lari. Namun Ia tak punya apa-apa, ia bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk memohon dibebaskan. Hingga suara pemilik langkah itu menyahut.

"H-hei, tenang."

"Pergi, penyihir sial! Jangan ganggu kami!" jerit Sehun makin panik, kini disertai bulir-bulir airmata yang mengalir. Sehun terlalu panik hingga otak dan mulutnya tak sejalan. Sehun sadar kalau suara itu terlalu asing untuk menjadi suara Jongin, namun ketakutan yang melandanya terus saja menekan Sehun hingga pemuda itu menjerit-jerit makin histeris.

"PERGI! PERGI!"

"H-hei! Tenanglah, tuan! Aku bukan penyihir jahat!" seru orang itu sembari mengguncang bahu Sehun, menyadarkan Sehun dari rasa paranoidnya yang menjadi-jadi. Suara teriakan Sehun dan guncangan dari orang asing itu jelas membangunkan Luhan dari tidur tenangnya, bayi kecil itu menangis. Sehun yang ketakutan mau tak mau tetap membuka matanya dan mengayun-ayun bayi di gendongannya dengan tangan gemetar.

"C-cup, Lulu jangan menangis." Lirih Sehun dengan suara samar, takut Jongin akan mendengar suaranya yang lemah. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk melirik sosok itu sedikit. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Sehun. Orang ini…

Bukan Jongin.

"S-siapa kau?"

Sosok itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya menelan ludah, namun wajahnya tak jahat. Nafas Sehun masih tersendat, sedikit panic meski ekspresi pria itu tidak tampak mengancam. Namun Sehun lebih tahu dari itu, ia tidak bisa menentukan hanya dari postur dan ekspresinya.

"Aku menemukanmu disini tiga jam yang lalu. Kau tampak berantakan dan…" sosok itu menghela nafas prihatin. "lemah. Jadi aku takut kalau kupindahkan, kau pasti terbangun."

"S-siapa-kau?" cicit Sehun lagi.

Sosok itu terkekeh kecil. "Tenanglah, aku tak akan melukaimu. Terlebih bayimu yang lucu itu."

Ucapan itu sontak membuat Sehun memeluk Luhan secara reflex.

"Namaku Yifan. Aku hanya kebetulan menemukanmu, tuan."

"K-kau tahu aku laki-laki?" Sehun melotot kaget. Ia menunduk dan meringis jijik pada dadanya yang membengkak, putingnya bahkan membasahi pakaiannya.

"Tentu." Yifan tertawa, bingung mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Dari wajahmu pun terlihat. Kau tentu tahu kan kalau wajah pria dan wanita itu berbeda."

"T-tapi, t-tapi dadaku." Sehun sendiri mulai ragu, sebenarnya makhluk macam apa dirinya itu. "D-dan, d-dan aku melahirkan." Lirihnya sembari menenangkan Luhan yang mulai sibuk mencari-cari puting di balik kain yang menutupinya.

"Hm.." Yifan bergumam. "Kita akan mengobrol di tempat yang lebih nyaman. Lebih baik kau bersihkan dirimu sekarang, sekaligus bayimu itu. Kasihan dia kalau kau membiarkan tubuhnya lengket dan penuh lumpur."

Sehun menatap orang itu sesaat, sedikit ragu namun gerakan gelisah dalam gendongannya membuat Sehun terpaksa berpikir dua kali. Akhirnya Sehun mengangguk lemah, sebelah tangannya menjaga Luhan sedang yang sebelah lagi berusaha bertopang pada pohon untuk berdiri. Sehun melakukannya dua kali, namun selalu gagal hingga ia merasa frustasi sendiri.

"Aku bisa memapahmu kalau kau mau."

Sehun berjengit saat orang itu menyentuh bahunya. Namun ia tidak menolak, harus bagaimana lagi kalau ini adalah pilihan terakhirnya? Mati-matian menjaga Luhan dalam gendongannya sembari melangkah terpincang-pincang.

"Ada sungai di dekat sini, tenang saja, melangkah saja pelan-pelan."

….

Sehun berdiri di atas batu besar di pinggir sungai, selimut tebal membalut sekujur tubuhnya. Ia masih menggendong Luhan sembari menunduk, memandang ragu pada aliran sungai yang tenang itu.

"Masuklah. Setelah itu kita makan, kau pasti lapar."

Sehun menggeleng, ia mundur dua langkah. "Air ini terlalu dingin untuk Luhan."

Yifan mendesah, ia menggeleng kagum pada sosok itu.

"Tidak. Aku janji airnya tidak dingin. Coba saja masukkan kakimu dulu kalau tak percaya."

Sehun melirik Yifan sesaat, sosok itu mengangguk yakin padanya. Namun Sehun masih ragu, meski alih-alih ia tetap mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam sungai.

"Ah!" Sehun terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin air sungai ini bisa terasa hangat? Sehun tersenyum senang hingga ia memasukkan satu persatu kakinya dengan berani. Tanpa Sehun sadari, sosok di belakangnya tengah berkomat-kamit tanpa suara dengan tangan terangkat sedikit, memantrai air di sekitar Sehun untuk berubah hangat.

Sehun berdiri di sungai dangkal itu, airnya benar-benar hangat, jernih, dan terasa menyegarkan. Sehun dengan berani turun sedikit demi sedikit. Sungai dangkal ini bahkan hanya mencapai batas bawah dadanya saat Sehun duduk berselonjor di dalam sana.

Begitu separuh tubuhnya terbenam di dalam sungai, Sehun melepas selimut yang melindungi bagian privatenya. Ia seakan melupakan eksistensi lain di belakang punggungnya saat perlahan, Sehun membasuh tubuh mungil Luhan dengan hati-hati.

Luhan menggeliat, wajahnya mengerut tak senang saat air membasuh tubuh kecilnya. Sehun tertawa senang melihat ekspresi lucu bayinya. Namun sepertinya, luapan bahagia Sehun tak sama dirasakan Luhan. Bayi itu menjerit lalu mulai menangis dengan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga, menyampaikan pada Sehun kalau ia tak suka berlama-lama berada di sana.

"Sssh, Luhan cengeng." Bisik Sehun sembari membasuh wajah dan rambut Luhan hingga bersih.

"Y-yah! Yah! Ini sudah selesai dasar cengeng." Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang sebelumnya tercelup ke dalam air hingga ke batas perut. Sehun sudah berbalik, namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia melihat Yifan memandanginya dengan senyum misterius.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"O-oh, tidak." Yifan tertawa lalu menggaruk belakang lehernya, ikut merasa gugup.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, ia bermaksud naik untuk membalut tubuh bersih Luhan. Namun sepertinya Yifan juga mampu membaca apa yang diinginkan Sehun.

"Kemari, biar kupegangi bayimu. Kau mandi saja."

Sehun. Tentu tidak langsung menyerahkan Luhan begitu saja, ia memandangi Yifan dengan penuh curiga hingga pemuda tampan itu merasa tidak enak sendiri.

"Aku tidak makan bayi, tenang saja. Danging ikan favoritku," celetuknya setengah bercanda sembari menyodorkan selimut tebal yang bersih. "Kau boleh mandi sembari mengawasiku. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak percaya padaku."

Sehun masih memandang Yifan tajam. Namun perlahan, ia menyerahkan tubuh Luhan ke atas selimut yang di sodorkan Yifan dengan hati-hati.

Sehun benar-benar mandi sembari menghadap Yifan, ia bahkan buru-buru membuka pakaiannya dan segera menutupi buah dadanya yang besar sembari terus mengawasi pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Okay, anak manis sekarang kita duduk dengan tenang sembari menunggu ibumu selesai mandi." Yifan tidak bermaksud jahat, ia hanya mengobrol dengan bayi itu namun sepertinya suaranya terlalu keras.

"Aku ayahnya!" seru Sehun marah.

"H-huh?" Yifan mendongak bingung, lalu ia tertawa malu. "Maaf," ujarnya lagi.

Sehun menyelesaikan acara 'bersih-bersihnya' sembari terus mengawasi Yifan, ia ingin tersenyum, namun rasa protektifnya terhadap Luhan membuat wajah Sehun terus mengerut kaku. Sehun bahkan mengabaikan perih rektumnya untuk dapat terus mengawasi mereka.

…

Yifan menyalakan lilin-lilin besar untuk menerangi ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia melangkah masuk, menyalakan lilin-lilin lain agar seluruh ruangan dalam rumah sederhananya menyala. Yifan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di ruang depan, membiarkan pemuda itu melihat-lihat dengan bingung sembari mengayun-ayun Luhan dalam gendongan.

Sehun sudah berganti mengenakan pakaian bersih yang anehnya begitu pas di tubuhnya. Mungkin karena tubuh Yifan tak terlalu berbeda darinya, hanya sedikit lebih tinggi. Dan sore tadi, setelah perseteruan kecil antara Sehun dan pemuda yang baru di kenalnya ini, setelah seruan penuh curiga Sehun, akhirnya Sehun setuju untuk ikut pulang ke rumah Yifan dan tinggal sementara waktu di tempat ini hingga ia pulih.

Sehun tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada pemuda ini, namun mau apa lagi. Ia tidak memiliki kerabat untuk dijadikan pelarian. Mungkin tinggal beberapa hari disini tidak aka nada salahnya.

"Melamun?" tegur Yifan yang muncul dari dalam membawa semangkuk besar sup.

Sehun tersentak kaget.

"Duduklah." Tawar Yifan sembari menunjuk kursi di sebrang kursinya. "Kau pasti lapar lagi. Makanlah yang banyak, karena kesehatanmu berpengaruh pada Luhan juga.

Sehun menelan ludah. Ia tak segera menuruti Yifan dan justru tiba-tiba bersuara, "Kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa melahirkan Luhan?"

"Aku baru akan bertanya." Yifan mengangguk-angguk. "Sekarang duduklah, agar kau lebih nyaman saat bercerita."

Akhirnya Sehun menurut, ia duduk sembari terus menjaga posisinya agar tidak membangunkan Luhan yang tertidur pulas di atas pangkuannya. Ia menatap Yifan sekali, sebelum mulai bicara dengan suara pelan, memulai ceritanya dari titik terawal ia bertemu dengan Jongin. Saat ia kabur dari Jongin dan bagaimana Jongin menemukannya, memaksa Luhan remaja untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya hingga bagaimana Sehun kabur dan terdesak hingga ia melahirkan tengah malam di tengah hutan.

Yifan tidak menyela sama sekali, cerita satu arah it uterus mengalir dari pihak Sehun. Yifan hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti, sedang Sehun terus bercerita membiarkan supnya berubah dingin.

"R-rupanya, Jongin menyihirku. Ia terus mengejarku. Menjaga jiwanya untuk tetap sama di tiap generasi. Agar ia bisa merusak hubungan setiap reinkarnasi diriku yang memang ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai dengan Luhan."

Yifan mendesah prihatin.

"Aku kenal Jongin."

Dan kalimat itu sontak mengejutkan Sehun.

"K-kau kenal Jongin?"

Yifan tidak menjawabnya, ia malah balik bertanya. "Kau tahu aku juga penyihir?"

"P-penyihir? K-kau teman Jongin!" Sehun buru-buru berdiri, panik.

"B-bukan, bukan Sehun-sshi. Duduklah kembali. Aku bukan teman Jongin."

Sehun tidak ingin percaya, namun kakinya yang lemas kembali membawanya untuk duduk di hadapan Yifan.

"Dia penganut aliran hitam. Dan aku sebaliknya. Aku penyihir putih." Ungkap Yifan jujur, meski mata Sehun tetap menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya. "Aku sering bertemu dengannya di perkumpulan penyihir tiap gerhana bulan. Namun bukan berarti aku sama sepertinya."

Sehun menahan nafas, matanya memicing curiga.

"Kau boleh percaya atau tidak. Itu terserah padamu, tapi kuharap kau tidak egois dan berniat pergi malam-malam dari sini. Setidaknya menginaplah hingga kau bisa berjalan dengan normal. Pikirkan Luhan, jangan egois begitu."

Mendengar itu, Sehun menunduk memandangi wajah mungil Luhan. Wajah merah yang tertidur pulas dan tampaknya begitu kelelahan. Benar kata Yifan, Sehun pun tak tega mengorbankan Luhan untuk perjalanannya menjauhi Jongin. Sehun tidak bisa memaksakan keadaan bayi kecil ini untuk menuruti ketakutannya. Setidaknya kali ini saja.

"K-kalau kau ternyata berbohong. Aku akan bunuh diri bersama Luhan." Ancam Sehun dengan suara mencicit.

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Back to the present

Sehun masih terus memandangi wajah mungil itu. Sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu Luhan tertidur di sisinya, dan kenangan demi kenangan saat mereka masih bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih kembali dalam ingatan Sehun.

"Ngggh, ppa. Ppa." Luhan menggeliat risih, wajahnya mengerut tak nyaman. Sehun mengusap dada mungil Luhan saat bocah itu bernafas tersengal-sengal di tengah mimpinya. Ia mengusap dan meniupi kening Luhan saat keringat membanjir di sekujur wajah kecil itu.

"Sssh, Lulu… Aku disini." Lirih Sehun sembari mengecup pipi Luhan dan menarik tubuh mungil putranya makin mendekat. Setelah Luhan kembali tenang dan dadanya naik turun lembut, Sehun tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk kembali mengecup pipi dan kening mungil itu lagi. Lalu mata Sehun beralih pada wajah Luhan. Wajah ini… Sehun menggiring jari telunjuknya, mengusap kening putih Luhan dan turun ke hidung. Hidung mungil yang sama persis dengan Luhan remaja. Sehun tertawa sedih.

Jemarinya kembali mencubit hidung mungil itu, dan Luhan hanya merespon dengan mengerut-ngerutkan hidungnya. Sehun terkekeh lagi, namun bibirnya gemetar, dan matanya memanas.

Semakin lama dipandangi, wajah mungil ini semakin merepresentasi Luhan yang dulu, kekasihnya tercinta. Sehun memandang sendu bibir mungil dengan bentuk yang sama seperti bibir Luhan dulu. Ia mengusap bibir mungil itu sembari menangis dalam diam.

"Lulu…" lirihnya di tengah tangis. Sehun memandangi Luhan dari atas, hingga airmatanya yang mengalir, jatuh menetes tepat di pipi tembam Luhan. Tubuh bocah itu menegang kaget namun dengan cepat pula ia kembali tertidur pulas. Sehun buru-buru menyeka bulir-bulir airmatanya. Namun kenangan demi kenangan dalam kepalanya tak mampu diseka. Terus menyiksa Sehun diam-diam hingga pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu tak sanggup lagi berlama-lama memandangi bibir mungil Luhan, bibir dengan kehangatan yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Sehun sudah tidak peduli, hingga nafsunya melahap habis kewarasan yang tersisa dalam diri Sehun.

Cup.

Sehun mengecup bibir mungil itu sebentar, lalu ia kembali memandangi wajah Luhan lagi. Seakan kerasukan, nafas Sehun menderu. Persetan dengan posisi mereka sekarang, ia juga tidak peduli kalau Luhan mengenalnya sebagai sosok 'appa'. Tapi mereka memang sepasang kekasih, dan fakta itu tidak akan berubah apapun yang terjadi.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun kembali merunduk dan melahap bibir mungil itu. Kali ini jauh lebih lama.

_'Luhan kekasihku, milikku, dan ini bukan salahku,'_

Kalimat itu terus menggema dalam kepala Sehun. Tertekan dengan kenyataan, Sehun terus mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Ini tidak salah, Luhan memang kekasihnya. Sehun memiliki hak kalau ia ingin melumat bibir ini seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dulu. Ini normal dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Ya, mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kecil Luhan. Meski tubuh mungil di bawahnya menggeliat sedikit, Sehun mampu menenangkan Luhan untuk kembali tertidur dengan mengusap-usap dadanya.

…..

Yifan mendongak dengan mata memicing, matahari tepat berada di tengah langit. Panas terik hari ini membuatnya malas bekerja, sehari ini saja ia ingin pulang dan beristirahat. Dengan sekeranjang ikan di tangan kanan, dan ubi-ubian kiri, Yifan melangkah pulang sembari bersenandung riang.

5 tahun yang lalu ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda, seorang pemuda yang melahirkan sendirian di tengah hutan. Mereka sempat tinggal bersama selama dua bulan di pinggir kota skandinavia, menunggu Sehun pulih dan seiring berjalannya waktu, Yifan dan Sehun sama-sama tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan jadi sedekat itu dalam dua bulan. Sehun bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudara, memanggilnya gege dan tak segan-segan berbuat kejam padanya. Mereka sudah saling mengenal dalam kurun waktu bersama itu. Hingga Yifan menawarkan Sehun untuk tinggal bersama di desa kelahirannya, Inggris. Sehun yang mulai percaya padanya, akhirnya setuju untuk hidup di bawah satu atap bersama Yifan.

Dan Yifan juga yakin, kalau pemuda itu bersedia karena ia tahu, setidaknya Yifan bisa melindunginya dari Jongin. Dan benar saja, lima tahun berlalu namun tak sekalipun mereka pernah berjumpa dengan Jongin. Bukan berarti Yifan memiliki kemampuan hebat untuk menghalau kedatangan Jongin suatu saat. Ia tetap harus terus berjaga dan mengawasi keadaan, karena sejujurnya selama ini pun kemampuan sihir Jongin jauh lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya.

Memikirkan semua tentang kemungkinan kedatangan Jongin dan sihir macam apa yang sudah diberikan Jongin pada Sehun juga Luhan, Yifan merasa pusing sendiri. Ia memijat keningnya, memutuskan untuk memikirkan hal ini nanti.

"Sehun-ah?" panggil Yifan saat ia membuka pintu depan rumah mereka. Tidak ada jawaban, lagipula ia juga sudah menduganya. Siang hari seperti ini biasanya Sehun menemani Luhan kecil tidur, dan akan ikut tertidur hingga Yifan pulang.

Yifan melangkah masuk dan langsung berjalan ke belakang, meletakkan ikan juga ubi-ubian yang ia bawa lalu mulai membasuh tangannya hingga bersih. Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum melihat sup hangat di atas kuali yang masih mengepulkan asap. Sehun pasti baru membuatnya. Meski tak yakin dengan rasanya, tapi setidaknya Sehun belajar memasak darinya, jadi pasti rasanya enak.

Yifan baru akan menyiduk sup itu ke atas mangkuk, namun sesuatu membuat gerakannya terhenti. Yifan merenung sebentar, tiba-tiba sesuatu mengganjal pikirannya, entah apa itu. Hingga ia kembali meletakkan mangkuknya tanpa menyentuh sup buatan Sehun sama sekali. Mungkin ada baiknya ia mengecek keadaan Sehun dan Luhan sebelum makan.

Tubuh jangkung itu berbalik, melangkah mendekati kamar Sehun. Keningnya mengerut tatkala ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar.

"Sehun-ah?" panggil Yifan sembari masuk ke dalam kamar. Kening Yifan makin mengerut saat ia melihat Sehun berbaring memunggungi Yifan dengan bertumpu pada lengan, kepala Sehun merunduk di atas tubuh kecil Luhan. Yifan jadi semakin bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu hingga tanpa sadar langkahnya membawa ia mendekat ke sisi ranjang.

Tap. Selangkah lagi, Yifan sudah berdiri begitu dekat dari Sehun. Dan dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, apapun yang dilakukan Sehun terlihat begitu jelas oleh Yifan. Apapun itu, seperti pemandangan Sehun yang tengah melumat habis bibir mungil Luhan yang hebatnya masih terus tertidur pulas.

"ASTAGA SEHUN!" Yifan berteriak kaget, matanya membelalak dan secara reflex, Yifan menarik Sehun hingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Yifan berseru marah, spontan ia naik ke atas tempat tidur untuk melindungi Luhan.

"Apa-apaan, gege!" Sehun ikut-ikutan marah, merasa aktivitasnya diganggu. Ia berdiri murka dan bermaksud merenggut Luhan yang menggeliat risih di bawah kukungan tubuh Yifan. "Kemarikan Luhan!"

"Tidak!" tolak Yifan tegas sembari merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam gendongannya, memancing amarah Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kemarikan Luhan! Dia milikku!"

Dan suara teriakan juga bentakan itu tidak lagi dapat diredam, Luhan kecil menggeliat dalam gendongan Yifan sebelum matanya mengerjap.

"Ap-pa? Baba?" Luhan kecil mengucek matanya, bingung dengan suara ribut-ribut yang mengganggu tidur siangnya. Ia berkedip lugu saat menemukan dirinya berada dalam gendongan sang Baba, Yifan.

"Kemarikan kataku!" Sehun berusaha merebut Luhan, namun Yifan tidak segan-segan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh hingga Sehun berkali-kali jatuh tersungkur. Namun Sehun juga tidak menyerah, berkali-kali pula ia bangun dan berusaha merebut Luhan sembari berteriak-teriak kalap. "KEMBALIKAN LUHANKU!"

"Kau gila!" sembur Yifan murka. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya di sekeliling tubuh Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakmu sendiri!"

"Dia kekasihku! Kembalikan Luhan padaku sekarang, sialan!"

"Ada apa denganmu!" Yifan menghalau Sehun yang memberondong untuk mendekat. "Kau jadi sama gilanya dengan Kim Jongin!"

"Kembalikan Luhan, kembalikan." Kini Sehun memekik dengan suara serak, airmatanya kembali membuncah, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, mati-matian berusaha mendekat untuk menyentuh kaki Luhan. Yifan mendesah tak tega, namun ia tetap tak bisa membiarkan Sehun yang tengah kehilangan kewarasannya untuk menyentuh Luhan.

"Ppa, appa. Baba, h-hiks." Luhan yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa menangis. Suara teriakan dan bentakan kedua ayahnya membuatnya terkejut dan takut.

"Sadarlah Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan itu salah. Ini salah. Kau bisa merusak masa depan Luhan." Yifan berusaha memberi pengertian, namun kalimat yang diucapkannya barusan justru membuat Sehun makin meraung.

"LUHAN KEKASIHKU! Apa salahku!" teriaknya sembari bergerak maju, sekuat tenaga berusaha menembus pertahanan Yifan. "KEMBALIKAN LUHAN PADAKU!"

"Sehun!"

Plak!

Tidak. Yifan tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Sehun langsung membeku tatkala tamparan keras tangan Yifan mendarat di wajahnya. Keduanya terdiam. Yang terdengar saat itu hanya suara tangis Luhan yang makin memekik, wajah mungil itu memerah dipenuhi airmata saat ia membisikkan 'Appa dan Baba' terus menerus.

Sehun melotot sembari memegangi pipinya. Yifan sendiri memandangi telapak tangannya dengan tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya ia memukul Sehun, tidak, ia tidak berniat melakukannya. Tapi Sehun harus sadar. Luhan yang ada di dalam gendongan Yifan sekarang berbeda dengan Luhan yang ada dalam kenangan Sehun. Takdir Luhan dulu dan Luhan kecil ini sudah berganti.

"Kembalikan Luhan. Kembalikan." Bisik Sehun lirih tanpa memandangi Yifan, ia masih memegangi pipinya yang perih, namun hati ini jauh lebih perih. "KEMBALIKAN LUHAN!" Sehun berdiri lagi, wajahnya memerah penuh amarah, seperti orang gila ia menyerang Yifan dengan membabi buta. Kewarasannya semakin mengikis saat suara tangis Luhan membaur menjadi satu di dalam kepalanya.

"SEHUN! Hentikan ini!" Yifan berteriak dan mengangkat tangannya. Lalu, TAP. Sehun berhenti bergerak, matanya mendelik kosong lalu tubuh itu duduk dengan tenang di pinggir tempat tidur. Yifan terpaksa menggunakan sihirnya, ini lebih parah dari tamparan dan Yifan tidak pernah ingin menggunakan sihirnya pada Sehun. Namun keadaan memaksa.

Yifan meringis lagi memandang mata kosong Sehun yang masih terus meneteskan airmata.

"Lihat Sehun! Lihat wajah ini!" Yifan mengangkat wajah Sehun untuk mendongak, ia membawa wajah Luhan mendekat pada ibu kandungnya. Bocah kecil itu memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Yifan erat-erat sembari menangis.

"Sentuh wajah ini, dengan hatimu, bukan dengan nafsu." Ujar Yifan lirih sembari menggiring telapak tangan Sehun untuk mengusap wajah basah Luhan, tiap lekuknya, tiap gerutan yang membentuk wajah mungil itu.

"Rasakan Sehun, ingat saat Luhan hidup dan tumbuh di dalam tubuhmu. Luhan bukan kekasihmu lagi! Takdirnya berganti sejak saat ia masuk ke dalam rahimmu! Luhan putramu, kau ibu kandungnya, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti tadi."

Sehun gemetaran, tubuhnya membeku karena sihir, namun tidak dengan hatinya. Dalam hati, Sehun terus menentang semua ucapan Yifan, hal itu terbukti oleh deras airmata Sehun yang mengalir.

Yifan tidak tahan, ia melepaskan sihirnya dan buru-buru melangkah keluar. Ia tidak lagi menengok, saat Sehun terperosok dan duduk terpekur di atas lantai. Saat pemuda itu kembali menangis memanggil Luhan.

Yifan menguatkan hatinya.

"Kau butuh waktu sampai kewarasanmu kembali, Sehun. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, jangan harap kau bisa melihat Luhan.

TBC

RnR, jangan pelit review supaya saya betah terus update disini ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Yifan memandang keluar jendela kamar tempatnya menginap selama seminggu terakhir. Pohon apel dengan buah yang tengah ranum berdiri tepat di depan jendela kamarnya. Yifan memandangi apel-apel merah itu, namun pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain. Seminggu sudah ia pergi membawa Luhan, meninggalkan Sehun yang histeris di rumah mereka sendirian. Jujur ia khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun, tapi menurutnya lebih baik mereka pergi selama beberapa hari hingga Sehun bisa menenangkan diri. Dan ini sudah tujuh hari, Yifan terus berfikir untuk pulang sejak tadi pagi. Terlebih dengan rengekan Luhan…

Di hari pertama mereka meninggalkan Sehun, Luhan tak berhenti menangis, Yifan yang biasa menenangkannya pun tidak mampu membuat tangis Luhan mereda. Sepertinya kedua ibu dan anak itu memang memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat, terlebih dengan masalalu Sehun dan Luhan…

"Hah." Yifan menelan ludah, semakin pusing dengan pelik masalah Sehun yang ikut menjadi masalahnya juga sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

"Baba…" suara lirih itu membangunkan Yifan dari lamunannya, namun pemuda itu tidak berbalik, ia malah mengangkat tangannya keluar jendela sembari fokus memandangi apel di luar sana.

"Babaaaa…"

Hup. Bersamaan dengan rengekan itu, sebulir apel melayang turun ke tangan Yifan.

"Ne, baobei?" Yifan berbalik dengan senyum cerah. "Kenapa bangun? Ini belum pagi kok…" ujarnya sembari ikut berbaring di sisi Luhan dan meletakkan apel tadi di dekat bantal. Luhan mengucek matanya, bibirnya mengerucut maju.

"Tidur lah lagi, Lulu." Ujar Yifan sembari mengusap-usap kening Luhan. Namun bocah itu menggeleng dan justru balik bertanya.

"Appa cuda datang?"

Yifan terdiam. Tidak menjawabnya langsung, sejak seminggu yang lalu ia terus berbohong pada putra kecil Sehun ini, dan ia tidak yakin kali ini kebohongannya akan membuat Luhan diam atau setidaknya berhenti bertanya tentang Sehun.

"Besok appa datang, sekarang Luhan tidur, ne?"

Bibir Luhan bergetar mendengarnya, ia tidak menyukai jawaban itu. Baba terus mengatakan itu sejak kemarin-kemarin, dan kini ia benar-benar sudah merindukan appanya. Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca.

"Luhan mau appa cekalang, cekalang baba, hiks."

Yifan mendesah, ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Luhan dan mengayun-ayunkannya dalam gendongan. "Ssshh, baobei. Appa sedang sibuk sekarang, kalau kau menangis nanti Appa tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ssssh."

Luhan masih terisak-isak, namun perlahan ia percaya pada ucapan Yifan dan berhenti menangis. Kepala kecilnya bersandar lelah di bahu sang baba, "Luhan mau appa, baba…" lirihnya lagi.

Yifan hanya mendesah, ia kembali memandang ke luar jendela sembari terus menggoyang-goyang Luhan dalam gendongannya agar bocah kecil itu segera terlelap. Namun suara isakan lirih Luhan terus menggema, di dalam kepala Yifan yang kini tengah sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya memperbaiki semua masalah yang dibuat Jongin.

…..

Pagi itu, Yifan sudah memutuskan. Ia akan pulang. Tujuh hari rasanya sudah cukup untuk menghukum Sehun. Yifan ingin Sehun belajar untuk mengendalikan dirinya, menerima kenyataan demi Luhan. Karena kalau hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, bukan hanya Sehun yang merasakan hukumannya. Luhan pun ikut terkena imbas karena perbuatan Sehun.

"APPA!"

Yifan berjengit, buru-buru mengeratkan pegangannya di sekeliling tubuh Luhan. Bocah itu terus saja bergerak semangat saat ia mengatakan mereka akan pulang pagi ini. Di sepanjang jalan Luhan terus saja bergumam memanggil 'Appa'nya lalu tertawa-tawa senang. Tangan mungilnya sibuk menggenggam sebulir apel besar, apel ini akan ia berikan pada appa saat mereka bertemu nanti. Membayangkannya saja membuat Luhan bersemangat dan menggenggam apel itu erat-erat.

Yifan menelan ludah, melangkah lambat-lambat menuju pintu rumah yang tentu sangat familiar baginya. Ia membuka pintu perlahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun saat bersamaan pandangannya bertemu dengan punggung Sehun yang tengah berdiri di depan meja, membelakanginya. Yifan mendesah sedih, saat ia menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukan Sehun.

Sehun tengah menyusun meja itu, menuangkan sup hangat ke dua mangkuk berbeda ukuran sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi. Samar ia mendengar Sehun mengatakan, _'Luhan cepat pulang, supnya dingin sebentar lagi.'_

Yifan menurunkan Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah, bocah itu sibuk mengusap-usap apel besar yang sedikit sulit digenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Beri salam pada, Appa. Lulu."

Bisikan Yifan itu sontak membuat Luhan berbalik lalu tersenyum cerah.

"APPAAAA!" teriak Luhan sembari berlari menghambur ke kursi tempat Sehun duduk. Sehun tersentak, matanya membulat makin lebar tatkala sosok kecil itu tiba-tiba muncul di sisinya. Sehun nyaris tidak percaya pada pengelihatannya sendiri, tujuh hari terakhir ini ia merasa menggila. Membayangkan sosok dan suara Luhan ada di mana-mana. Namun kali ini, saat tangan Sehun menggapai pipi merah yang tembam itu…

Sehun dapat menyentuhnya.

"L-Lulu." Sehun tersedak, airmatanya menggenang cepat. Tanpa menunggu lagi, tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri, meraup tubuh mungil Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan erat. Sehun terisak, terus membisikkan nama Luhan sembari mengecup tiap jengkal wajah mungil putranya. Berusaha mengecap eksistensi Luhan yang menghilang seminggu terakhir, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak benar-benar gila. Luhan benar-benar ada di sini.

"Appaaa!" Luhan menggeliat risih, wajahnya basah oleh saliva dan airmata Sehun. Namun pemberontakan kecilnya tidak dipedulikan oleh sang appa, Sehun masih terus mengecupi sekujur wajah dan kepalanya tanpa jemu. "Appa cesak ih!" protes Luhan kesal. Sehun tertawa dan menangis, ia tertawa melihat protes dan ekspresi manis Luhan, namun airmatanya juga tak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Mianhae, Lulu. Appa rindu Lulu, rinduuu sekali." Ujarnya lagi sembari mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. Luhan terkikik geli, bocah itu hanya mengangguk-angguk ceria lalu menyodorkan apel yang sedari tadi mati-matian digenggamnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Ini apel utuk appa, baba yang memetikna."

Sehun menelan ludah mendengar kata 'Baba', ia menoleh takut-takut, melirik Yifan yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Duduklah, supnya dingin sebentar lagi." Ujar Sehun lalu kembali membenahi posisinya, memangku Luhan lalu mendekatkan mangkuk kecil yang penuh berisi sup ke depan mereka.

Yifan tersenyum lirih, ia duduk tepat di depan Sehun dan menuang sup untuk dirinya sendiri. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah saat ia menyaksikan betapa antusiasnya Luhan dan Sehun yang begitu sabar menyuapinya. Namun di satu sisi, Yifan juga merasa sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

"Yeaay!" tiba-tiba Luhan berseru, ia memaksa turun dari pangkuan Sehun, Sehun dengan tidak rela terpaksa melepaskan Luhan dan bocah itu segera berlari masuk ke kamar.

"Luhan!" seru Sehun khawatir, ia berniat menyusul langkah kecil Luhan, namun menyadari seseorang terus memandanginya dengan serius, Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ada apa, gege?"

"Tidak kah kau berfikir, kau berhutang maaf? Seminggu ini, kau sudah menyesali perbuatanmu itu kan?" Yifan bertanya serius sembari menyuap sesendok sup lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin marah, namun entah mengapa rasa kesal itu muncul begitu saja saat ekspresi Sehun berubah datar. Tidak ada sebersitpun rasa penyesalan di wajah tampan itu.

"Tidak." Ujar Sehun tanpa ragu. "Luhan kekasihku. Cepat atau lambat ia akan tahu, dan kami akan kembali seperti dulu."

"Sehun!" Yifan menyentak, sendok di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai. Matanya melotot, namun Sehun juga balas melotot. Pemuda itu berdiri, bermaksud meninggalkan Yifan. Namun tidak akan semudah itu, Yifan mengeram rendah. Entah sejak kapan emosinya jadi naik turun, mungkin sejak saat ia menyaksikan Sehun melahap bibir putra kandungnya sendiri. Yifan merasa ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Duduk." Yifan mengeram. Sehun mendelik marah, tubuhnya membeku di tempat.

"Duduk, Oh Sehun."

Sehun meringis, tangannya gemetaran. Tidak, ia tidak menyukai ini. Rasanya hal ini seakan mengingatkannya lagi pada malam saat Jongin memaksa Luhan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, matanya berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, ia kembali duduk dengan patuh di depan Yifan.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi kau memaksaku Sehun-ah." Bisik Yifan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, gege. Lepaskan kami." Sehun meratap. Namun tidak, Yifan tidak mengendur sedikipun. Penyihir putih itu menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak Sehun-ah. Bukan aku yang mengekangmu. Kau yang terkekang pada masa lalu. Sudah kubilang, takdir Luhan berubah sejak ia terlahir kembali dari rahimmu." Yifan berusaha menjelaskannya selembut mungkin, mata Sehun yang memerah dan bibirnya yang gemetar turut membuat hati Yifan bergetar. Ia ingin menyerah dan melepaskan Sehun dari sihirnya, tapi tidak. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu kalau hal itu dapat membahayakan Luhan.

"Bukan hanya dirimu yang terluka, kau juga akan melukai Luhan kalau kau terus bersikap egois seperti ini. Luhan putramu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun menggeleng frustasi. Tidak ingin mendengarnya, namun satu sisi hatinya juga tidak dapat menolak fakta itu lagi. Luhan memang putranya, ia sendiri yang melahirkan Luhan, terlebih Luhan juga menganggapnya sebagai figur ayah. Rasanya semua hal itu semakin menekan Sehun.

"Apa…" Sehun tercekat. "Apa tidak ada cara, untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula?"

Yifan terdiam. Lalu ia menggeleng lemah. Jawaban itu cukup untuk mengirim Sehun ke nerakanya sendiri. Sehun mengerang, menangis tanpa bisa menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Pemuda itu meratap dengan mata semerah darah.

"Tolong aku, gege. Tolong kami. Kumohon kembalikan Luhanku. Kembalikan Luhanku yang dulu." Ratap Sehun mengiba.

Yifan hanya mendesah. "Jongin melakukan sihir langka. Aku sendiri belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Dia mengubah takdirmu dan takdir Luhan, memutus tali merah yang selama ini mengikat kalian agar selalu terlahir sebagai pasangan kekasih yang saling mencintai. Tapi sekarang atau reinkarnasi yang berikutnya, kalian tidak akan bisa kembali lagi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mulai dari garis ini, kau adalah ibunya. Mungkin di garis berikutnya, kau yang akan jadi putra Luhan. Ini sudah terlanjur terjadi, Sehun-ah…"

Sehun meratap makin histeris, suara tangis Sehun memancing Luhan untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Appa?" Luhan bertanya bingung melihat ayahnya menangis histeris dengan tubuh tegap. Ia ingin mendekat, namun terlalu takut hingga bocah kecil itu justru melangkah ke arah Yifan.

"B-baba, appa kenapa?"

Yifan tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan memangkunya, "Tidak apa-apa, baobei. Sekarang maukah Lulu tertidur sebentar?" Yifan berbisik lembut, tanpa menunggu persetujuan Luhan, ia langsung mengusap wajah kecil itu dan Luhan kontan tertidur pulas dengan bersandar di dadanya.

Yifan menggigit bibirnya, tidak tega menyaksikan Sehun yang terus meratap sembari menggeleng frustasi. Ia memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Jongin udah mengambil langkah terlalu jauh.

"Tapi ada satu jalan terakhir. Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya."

Sehun mendongak kaget. "A-APA! Katakan, gege! Apa Luhanku bisa kembali!"

"Berjanjilah kau akan menahan dirimu demi Luhan."

Sehun hanya mengangguk serabutan.

"Aku tidak bisa menolongmu di garis ini. Dari sekarang sampai kalian mati, kau tetap ibunya dan Luhan tetap putramu. Takdir itu tidak bisa terganti."

"GEGE!" Sehun berteriak histeris, semakin frustasi terlebih dengan tubuhnya yang tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Tapi mungkin aku bisa mengembalikan garis merah takdir kalian untuk reinkarnasi yang berikutnya."

Sehun tersedak. Tidak mampu berkomentar apapun.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau mencobanya?"

Sehun menunduk. Kebingungan. Tidak, ia ingin Luhan kembali sekarang juga. Bagaimana caranya ia bertahan hidup menanggung beban sebagai orang tua kekasihnya sendiri? Tapi Yifan mengatakan kalau Jongin sudah merusak tali takdirnya dengan Luhan, kelak ia tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu lagi dengan Luhan. Dan itu rasanya tak terbayangkan. Lebih tidak terbayangkan daripada menjadi ibu Luhan selama satu kehidupan. Mungkin tawaran Yifan memang opsi terakhir baginya, pilihan terbaik daripada ditakdirkan untuk terpisah dari Luhan selama-lamanya.

"A-aku mau, gege. Ayo kita lakukan."

Yifan meringis. "Tidak semudah itu."

"G-gege?"

"Kau harus bersumpah dulu. Jangan pernah mengulangi keegoisanmu lagi. Setidaknya selama satu kehidupan ini, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas peranmu sebagai ibu bagi Luhan, sebagai 'appa' baginya. Jangan biarkan nafsumu berkuasa lagi."

Sehun menunduk, nafasnya memberat. Janji itu terasa begitu sulit baginya. Karena itu ia tidak langsung menjawab dan justru balik bertanya.

"L-lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

Yifan mengerjap, ia menelan ludah. "Sama seperti Luhan, Jongin juga terikat takdir untuk terus mencintaimu. Ia sendiri yang mengokohkan jiwanya untuk terus mengingat hal itu, untuk terus merusak hubunganmu dengan Luhan. Terlebih setelah apa yang dilakukannya ini, ia akan merasa salah satu penghalangnya berhasil tersingkirkan."

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan, gege!"

"Kita juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya padamu dan Luhan."

"A-apa maksudmu, gege?"

"Kita bisa mencoba mengubah tadirnya, memutus benang merah yang menyambungkan hatinya padamu. Dengan membuatnya terlahir kembali seperti Luhan, dari rahimmu."

Sehun mendelik, nafasnya berubah liar. Ia menggeleng panik, lalu menjerit histeris.

"TIDAK!"

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah! Ahahahaha. Geli appa, ahahahaha! Ah!"

Sehun terkekeh dan memeluk erat-erat Luhan yang tengah menggeliat di atas pangkuannya. Putra kecilnya tengah memberontak, berusaha keluar dari gelitik jemari panjang Sehun. Namun Sehun dengan teganya memeluk Luhan erat-erat dan terus menggelitik perut kecilnya. Keduanya tengah duduk santai di depan rumah, menikmati pagi cerah dan angin yang berhembus sejuk. Setelah selesai sarapan dan membersihkan rumah, Sehun memutuskan untuk bermain dengan Luhan di depan rumah. Ini bukan rutinitas, sekedar menghindari seseorang yang ada di dalam rumah dan memang sudah dihindari Sehun sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"U-uh!" Luhan berusaha membalik tubuh kecilnya, namun gagal dan semakin lama hal itu membuatnya kesal. 

"Appa geli!"

"Yah! Cium appa dulu, baru appa lepas!"

"Uuuh!" Luhan merengut kesal. Menghindari setiap ciuman basah Sehun yang berusaha mendarat di wajahnya.

"Yah! Yah! Anak nakal!"

"Sehun-ah."

Tawa Sehun terhenti, namun Luhan masih terkikih-kikih dan akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman sang ayah. Bocah kecil itu menghambur memeluk kaki panjang Yifan lalu tertawa-tawa senang.

"Baba!"

Yifan tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Luhan.

Sehun berpaling dan menarik napas gugup. Tidak menjawab sama sekali dan hanya mendongak balas menatap Yifan.

"Aku ingin memancing, air sedang pasang-pasangnya. Kau mau ikut?"

Sehun menggeleng. Yifan hanya terseyum sedih melihat respon pasif itu. Ia berpaling pada wajah mungil dalam gendongannya, berusaha mengalihkan nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya.

"Lulu mau ikut?"

"Yea!" Luhan kecil bersorak senang, segera saja menyetujui ajakan sang baba. Ia selalu menyukai air sungai yang terasa dingin dan menyegarkan, baba bahkan sesekali membiarkannya bermain hingga ke tengah sungai.

Namun belum selangkahpun Yifan mengajak Luhan kecil keluar dari halaman rumah, Sehun segera berdiri dan merebut Luhan kembali dari gendongan Yifan.

"Maaf hyung, tapi Lulu belum tidur siang."

Yifan tertegun saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja menarik Luhan.

"Appa Lulu mau sungai, ikan! Baba!"

"Lulu berenang besok dengan appa, ne?" Sehun buru-buru mencium bibir mungil Luhan sebelum rengutan bocah kecil itu berubah menjadi tangis.

Sejenak Yifan hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu, ia sudah mengira kalau Sehun akan segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Namun ternyata tidak, pemuda itu justru berdiri sedikit lebih lama di hadapan Yifan, sebisa mungkin memasang senyum meski tetap tampak canggung. Kaus di bagian dadanya tersikap sedikit, dan Yifan hanya menahan napas melihat untaian tali merah yang melingkari leher putih Sehun. Itu kalung yang diberikannya seminggu lalu, saat ia menawarkan solusi gila yang jelas-jelas ditentang oleh Sehun. Yifan menyerahkan kalung itu dan menjanjikan Sehun kalau ia bisa bersatu dengan Luhan lagi di kehidupan yang selanjutnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, hyung." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba, ia memeluk Luhan erat-erat saat bocah itu menggeliat dan memberontak minta diturunkan. Sudah beberap hari ia memikirkan hal ini, dan ada bagian yang diucapkan Yifan yang memang tidak bisa ditentang oleh akal sehatnya. Luhan memang putranya, setidaknya kali ini, di kehidupan ini. Rasanya pilihan terakhirnya memang hanya ada satu.

"Kalau Jongin sampai menemukan kami, lakukan saja saranmu itu." Bisiknya sembari menunduk gugup. "T-tapi di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku dan Luhan pasti kembali bersatu kan?"

Yifan tersenyum simpul, ia mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja. Andalkan padaku."

Sehun membalas senyum Yifan, kali ini rasa canggungnya sedikit berkurang. "Terima kasih hyung, dan hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya!" Yifan mengangguk senang, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menunduk dan mengecup pipi Luhan. Bocah itu terus memberontak, berharap Yifan akan menggendongnya dan membawanya ke sungai.

"Lulu mau titip sesuatu?" tawar Yifan yang lantas langsung dibalas dengan kikik girang Luhan.

"Ulang goleng, baba! Ulang!"

"Hahahaha. Baiklah, baba akan menjaring banyak udang untuk Lulu!"

"Yeaaay!"

...

"Appa dingin!"

Sehun tertawa dan buru-buru memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan. Ia kembali mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Di luar hujan deras dan hawa dingin menembus hingga ke dalam rumah.

"Appa, mana baba?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengecup kening putranya sayang.

"Baba pergi mencari udang! Sekarang Lulu tidur supaya bisa bertemu baba besok pagi." Ujarnya sembari menepuk-nepuk bokong Luhan. Luhan mengerjap dan matanya memang sayu-sayu mulai menutup.

Sehun mendesah lagi. Suara petir di luar rumah terkadang membuatnya tersentak kaget, namun beruntung tidur Luhan sama sekali tidak terganggu. Mungkin bocah kecil itu merasa nyaman berada di dalam pelukan Sehun dan di tengah suasana kamar yang temaram. Namun lampu kamar yang meredup itu membuat jantung Sehun semakin berdetak tak karuan. Entah kenapa suasana gelap dan rusuh derai hujan membuatnya was-was. Hanya ada mereka berdua karena Yifan pergi ke luar kota sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Sehun mendongak lagi, melirik lilin yang perlahan memendek dan meredup. Mungkin lilin itu hanya akan tahan hingga setengah jam ke depan. Rasanya Sehun ingin terus mengawasi api lilin yang bergerak tenang itu, hanya untuk meyakinkan masih ada sedikit cahaya di kamarnya. Setidaknya ia masih punya tiga puluh menit untuk terlelap sebelum lilin itu padam. Namun dalam sekejap, tiba-tiba api lilin itu mati dengan sendirinya dan ruangan berubah gelap pekat.

"A-ah!" Sehun tersentak dan refleks memeluk Luhan. Ia memejamkan matanya berharap untuk segera terlelap. Namun sayang sekali, suara yang ia dengar selanjutnya kontan membuat Sehun tidak akan bisa terlelap lagi.

"Sehun-ah..."

Sehun tersentak kaget, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar mendengar suara familar itu. Ia tidak ingin membuka mata, namun entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Sehun berpaling ke arah datangnya suara.

"J-Jongin-hyung." Sehun tercekat melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri menyeringai itu. Kamarnya berubah terang dengan lilin-lilin yang berterbangan. Sehun memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan dengan protektif, meski tubuhnya yang gemetaran tak ayal membangunkan bocah kecil itu dari tidur lelapnya.

"Ah, anak kita sudah besar, Sehun-ah." Jongin tersenyum begitu manis. Suaranya bergumam lembut. "Tapi sayang sekali karena dia, kau nekat meninggalkanku..." Namun semakin lama suara Jongin berubah menjadi eraman tertahan dan pemuda itu melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Sehun.

"J-jangan mendekat, penyihir!" pekik Sehun panik sembari melempari semua bantalnya ke arah Jongin, namun benda-benda itu tidak menyentuh Jongin sama sekali dan justru melayang ke sembarang arah.

"A-appa?" Luhan mendongak, bingung melihat kepanikan Sehun. Ia mengangkat kepala kecilnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Mata Luhan mengerjap polos. "Appa, ini siapa?"

Sehun tidak menjawabnya, ia malah membenamkan wajah Luhan ke dalam dadanya. Tidak ingin putra kecilnya melihat penyihir jahat yang begitu ia benci.

"Aku salah, Sehun-ah..." ucap Jongin penuh sesal, ia menggeleng sedih. "Aku salah..." ujarnya lagi sembari mengangkat tangan ke arah Luhan.

"AKU SALAH MEMBIARKANNYA HIDUP! HARUSNYA KUBUNUH XI LUHAN MALAM ITU AGAR KAU MENJADI MILIKKU SELAMANYA!" jerit Jongin disusul tawa kesetanan.

Sehun memekik saat tiba-tiba Luhan lepas dari pelukannya dan melayang menghantam dinding. Baru satu kakinya yang bergerak untuk turun menyusul Luhan, namun tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan situasi yang familiar ini. Sekujur tubuhnya menolak untuk diperintah dan justru kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sehun menangis dalam diam saat suara rintih sakit putranya terdengar di antara derai hujan.

"L-Lulu." Lirihnya pilu. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa menggapai putranya, dua tangannya merentang dan kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Suara yang menggema selanjutnya adalah tawa Jongin, tawa yang membuat Sehun ingin beranjak dan memeluk melindungi putranya.

"Masih sempatnya kau memikirkan dia, SAAT ADA AKU DISINI SEHUN-AH!" jerit Jongin murka, ia kembali mengacungkan tangannya dan kini seluruh pakaian Sehun terlucuti dengan sendirinya. Sehun menahan nafas dan memejamkan matanya, saat deru nafas Jongin berhembus begitu dekat di tengkuknya.

"Kau harus dihukum. Kau harus dihukum dan setelah itu aku akan membunuh Xi Luhan." Ucapan Jongin sontak membuat Sehun menangis tergugu, namun tentu saja kali ini Jongin tidak akan mengurungkan niatnya lagi. Ia tidak akan mengasihani Luhan, atau bahkan Sehun.

"Emmph! H-hyung!" Sehun meringis saat Jongin menciumnya beringasan dan memaksa untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Sekuat apapun Sehun memberontak, Jongin hanya perlu menjentikkan jarinya dan Sehun akan bergerak menurut layaknya boneka.

"Kau! Kau harus diberi pelajaran! Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap lembut agar kau tahu dimana tempatmu, Oh Sehun." Geram Jongin sembari meremas kulit perut Sehun yang masih sedikit berlapis karena sisa-sisa proses kelahiran Luhan dulu.

"Karena dulu aku tak sempat melihatmu melahirkan, bagaimana kalau sekarang saja? Werewolf terdengar memikat bukan? Sejak lama aku ingin memelihara seekor, namun tidak satupun serigala mampu bertahan hidup setelah kumasukkan bibit werewolf ke dalam rahim mereka. Mungkin kau akan bertahan. Ah, tidak..." Jongin menyeringai. "Tentu saja kau akan bertahan, karena aku yang membuatmu bertahan. Seperti Luhan dulu." Ujar Jongin sembari terkikik, salah satu kuku telunjuknya memanjang saat ia mengusap dada putih Sehun.

"AAAARRGGGH!" Sehun berteriak kesakitan saat kuku Jongin menggores kulit dadanya. Darah merah mengalir dari bekas luka itu. Bibir Sehun gemetar, tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun juga terlebih saat Jongin meletakkan telapak tangan di atas perutnya. Sehun menggeleng panik, ketakutan melihat bibir Jongin yang mulai berkomat kamit seiring dengan rasa sakit di sekujur perutnya.

"A-AAARGGGH! AAAARRRHHH!" Sehun berteriak dan mengerang kesakitan, sesuatu seakan bergejolak di dalam perutnya. Jongin menyeringai makin senang, berkomat-kamit makin serius dan bersiap memasukkan jiwa werewolf ke dalam rahim Sehun. Namun pekerjaannya terhenti saat seseorang menginterupsi.

"Hentikan, Kim Jongin."

Jongin menahan mantranya, erangan Sehun berubah menjadi deru nafas yang kian melemah.

"Oh, Yifan gege? Lama tak berjumpa." Jongin memasang wajah ramahnya melihat penyihir putih yang sering ia dengar desas-desus tentang kesaktiannya ini. Mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali, seingatnya. Tapi hal ini tetap tidak mengurangi kewaspadaan Jongin.

Yifan menelan ludah, menyiapkan mantra-mantra pertahanan di dalam batinnya saat Jongin turun dari tempat tidur dan tersenyum begitu manis ke arahnya.

"Kau kebetulan melewati gubuk ini, atau... Jangan bilang kau mengenal mereka?" Jongin menunjuk sosok Luhan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak tadi, mata Yifan mengikuti arah jemarinya menunjuk. Dan sosok mungil yang tengkurap di atas lantai itu sontak mengagetkan Yifan.

"A-astaga, Lulu!" Yifan menghambur panik dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan. Ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega saat merasakan hangat hembusan nafas Luhan menerpa bahunya. Yifan memeluk bocah itu erat-erat sembari menyiapkan mantra yang sudah lama dilatihnya. Sembari mundur sedikit, memberi jarak waspada sembari terus mengawasi Jongin, Yifan melirik mangkuk air di bawah tempat tidur. Mangkuk yang selalu digantinya setiap hari tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun.

"Hentikan ini Kim Jongin, kau menyakiti mereka." Bisik Yifan dengan suara pelan.

Jongin berdecih mendengarnya. "Kau pikir semudah itu? Dengar Ge, bagaimana kalau kau letakkan kembali bocah itu di lantai dan tinggalkan rumah ini. Aku akan menganggap kau tidak terlibat tentang ini."

Yifan menggeleng enggan. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka."

Jawaban itu cukup membuat Jongin terdiam dan ekspresinya berubah datar. "Jadi begitu?" ujarnya santai. "Kalau begitu, MATILAH!" serunya sembari menunjuk Yifan dengan murka.

Yifan memejamkan matanya dan segera menahan hantaman sihir Jongin sekuat tenaga, namun sihir hitam sekuat itu, meski tidak membuatnya mati tetap sedikit berdampak di tubuhnya. Tubuh Yifan merosot jatuh, kesadarannya mengikis namun mati-matian Yifan memeluk Luhan. Darah mengalir dari hidung dan bibirnya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan sakit, Yifan sempat bertukar pandang dengan tatapan memelas Sehun, dan seketika itu Yifan memaksa dirinya untuk tetap tersadar.

"Kau belum mati juga?"

Yifan mengabaikannya, ia mulai merapalkan mantra penyatu yang susah payah didapatkannya dari penyihir hitam. Mangkuk di bawah tempat tidur Sehun bergetar, hingga airnya bercekipak membasahi lantai.

"K-kau merapalkan apa, hah!" Jongin berseru panik, ia buru-buru mengangkat tangannya untuk melemparkan sihir penghancur lain. "Hentikan! Aku akan membunuhmu kali ini, sial!" Jongin mengumpat dan melemparkan sihirnya yang kasat mata. Sesaat, hening menyelimuti kamar, yang terdengar hanya suara derai hujan.

Jongin tertegun. Nafasnya berhembus liar, ia melotot melihat Yifan yang duduk tak bergerak di sudut lantai. Matanya terbuka kaku begitu pula ekspresinya, persis seperti tatapan orang yang sudah mati.

"Ah-ahahahaha." Jongin tertawa senang. "Hanya itu kemampuan sihirmu, Yifan? Hanya dua mantra dan kau mati di tanganku! Hahahahahahaha!" Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan tertawa makin kesetanan. Sekarang tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya lagi. Tidak Yifan ataupun Luhan. Jongin sudah percaya ia yang memenangkan semua ini hingga nyeri aneh menyerang sekujur tubuhnya.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" Jongin bergumam panik, memandangi dua telapak tangannya yang perlahan menyusut dan menyusut. Langkahnya semakin memberat saat kakinya terantuk pinggiran tempat tidur Sehun. Suasana di sekelilingnya terasa berubah, semakin meninggi dan membesar. Begitu menunduk, Jongin menyadari kalau kedua kakinya juga ikut mengecil. "A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU YIFAN?!"

Yifan mengerjap, lalu terkekeh senang. Ia berpaling memandang Sehun, pemuda di atas tempat tidur itu hanya mengangguk gemetaran sembari membisikkan kata _"Lakukan, hyung..."_

"SIAL KAU YIFAN!" Teriak Jongin murka dengan suaranya yang berubah seperti suara anak remaja. Jongin ingin berlari menyerang Yifan, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Jongin hanya bisa berdiri melotot, memandangi tubuhnya yang kian menyusut menjadi seukuran remaja dan kian mengecil hingga tingginya menyerupai bocah berusia 11 tahun.

"Kau kalah, Kim Jongin. Kau yang kalah." Bisik Yifan yang kemudian berdiri, melangkah mendekati Jongin yang balas menatapnya panik.

"K-kembalikan tubuhku! A-apa yang kau inginkan, hah!" Jongin terus memaki, terlebih saat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, naik ke atas tempat tidur lalu merunduk menghadap belahan kaki Sehun.

Yifan membaringkan tubuh lunglai Luhan di sisi Sehun. Seketika itu, Sehun merasa bersyukur karena putranya pingsan dan tak harus menyaksikan proses menyakitkan ini.

"Lipat kakimu." Ujar Yifan sembari membantu Sehun melipat dan melebarkan kedua kakinya. "Rileks, Sehun-ah. Aku akan membantu mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Jongin mendelik mendengar kalimat itu, seakan bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan penyihir putih ini padanya. Kini kepalanya yang sudah menciut kecil bergerak perlahan dan mendorong ke depan, berusaha masuk ke dalam rektum Sehun.

"H-hentikan Yifan! Hentikan! Kubunuh kau! Kubunuh kau sialan! Kubunh—" suara Jongin teredam saat bulat kepalanya sudah masuk ke dalam rektum Sehun. Tubuh kecil Jongin menggelinjang sebentar, makin membuat Sehun meringis dan merintih karena gerakan itu menyakiti liang rektumnya yang lama tak terjamah.

"Tarik nafas Sehun-ah, ini akan sakit sekali tapi setidaknya lebih cepat selesai." Ujar Yifan sembari mengangkat kaki Jongin yang menggeliat tertahan.

Sehun mengangguk, ia memeluk Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi memegangi bawah perutnya yang membulat.

"Siap?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap, ia memejamkan matanya, tidak berani menyaksikan saat Yifan sudah bersiap mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan mendorongnya kuat.

"AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Pekik Sehun sejadi-jadinya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Yifan, meski tubuh Jongin terasa licin tetap saja ukuran tubuhnya membuat Sehun mengejang kesakitan. "Angh! A-ah, H-hyung aku sudah tidak tahan." Tangis Sehun mengiba. Sehun meringis melihat ukuran perutnya yang membuncit seperti gunung.

"Hanya tinggal telapak kakinya Sehun-ah. Sedikit lagi, oke?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah, suara tangisnya membuat Luhan menggeliat dan ikut meringis. "A-appa sakit..." rintihnya lemah. Sehun menghela nafas dan menahan airmatanya, ia meraih tubuh Luhan makin mendekat sembari menutupi mata kecilnya. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan terkejut melihat perut buncitnya yang membesar mengerikan.

"H-hyung?"

Yifan menelan ludah. "B-bisa sembuhkan luka Lulu?"

"Tentu, setelah ini selesai." Yifan menekan telapak kaki Jongin yang tersangkut di luar anus Sehun.

"N-nggh. A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, hyung. Tolong sembuhkan Lulu saja."

Yifan menatap Sehun ragu, meski alih-alih ia mengangguk dan ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur untuk meraih tubuh kecil Luhan.

"B-baba sakiiiit." Keluh Luhan dengan airmata berlinang, matanya terbuka sedikit.

"Sssh, baba akan menyembuhkannya untuk Lulu, ne?" bisik Yifan lembut. Yifan menanggalkan pakaian Luhan dan memeriksa luka memar di tubuh kecil itu. Sembari menggumamkan mantra, Yifan mengawasi Sehun yang tengah kesulitan.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya melewati selangkangan dan bermaksud mendorong sisa kaki Jongin yang masih berada di luar tubuhnya. Dengan nafas tersengal, Sehun berhasil membuat kaki itu masuk ke dalam liang rektumnya. Pemuda itu mengetatkan rektumnya yang secara perlahan, membuat sisa tubuh Jongin bergerak masuk ke dalam liang rahim dan melingkar di dalam kantung rahimnya. Sehun mengerang lagi, merasa kesulitan bernafas hingga ia memutuskan untuk berbaring miring, menyandarkan perut buncitnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Tahanlah sampai dua hari Sehun-ah..." bisik Yifan iba sembari mengusap punggung Sehun.


	9. Chapter 9

"Butuh bantuan, Sehun-ah?" Yifan menatap iba ke arah Sehun, namun pemuda itu hanya menggeleng. Dan Yifan tahu untuk tidak merecoki Sehun lebih jauh. Meskipun pemuda itu tampak sedikit kewalahan saat harus bergerak kesana-kemari dengan perut besarnya. Yifan nyaris berlari dan menggantikan posisi Sehun saat Sehun bermaksud menurunkan tungku besar yang penuh terisi air ke atas lantai. Tapi Yifan tidak ingin membuat Sehun tersinggung, Sehun selalu mengelak dan menolak dianggap seperti wanita hamil yang lemah. Dan Yifan menghargai perasaan Sehun.

Setidaknya sampai Sehun nyaris menjatuhkan tungku ke atas kakinya sendiri. Yifan berseru kaget dan segera mengulurkan tangannya melemparkan mantra.

Sehun ikut tersentak, namun ia merasa lebih kaget melihat tungku yang dipegangnya melayang sendiri.

"G-gege. Berhenti menggunakan sihir untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu." Sehun berdumal dan mengambil alih tungkunya untuk diletakkan di atas lantai.

"Tidak perlu?" Yifan melotot tidak percaya. "Kau nyaris menjatuhkan benda itu di atas kakimu!"

Sehun berdecak.

"Appaaa!"

Sehun berpaling saat suara jerit Luhan terdengar dari ruang depan.

"Nde, sebentar sayang."

"Temani Luhan saja, aku yang akan menyelesaikan sisanya."

Sehun mendesah tidak setuju. Namun belum sempat protesnya tercetus, Yifan sudah memotong ucapannya terlebih dulu.

"Kali ini jangan menentang, Sehun-ah."

Sehun berdecak dan akhirnya mengangguk tak rela. Ia berbalik, bermaksud pergi menyusul Luhan di ruang depan.

"Satu lagi Sehun-ah."

Sehun berhenti melangkah.

"Ya?"

Yifan menelan ludah, berpura-pura sibuk sembari mengatakan, "Kau ingat hal yang dilakukan Jongin saat Luhan ada di dalam perutmu. Bagian akhir untuk melengkapi ritualnya."

Kening Sehun mengerut, tentu saja ia ingat. Hanya saja Sehun tidak suka kalau harus mengungkit-ungkit memori kelam itu lagi.

"Ya, kenapa?"

Yifan mendesah, "Kau juga harus melakukannya kali ini." Ujarnya selembut mungkin.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Apa harus? Kita bisa mencarikan susu sapi untuk Jongin saat anak ini lahir nanti."

"Tidak bisa, Sehun-ah." Yifan mendesah lagi. Merasa bingung namun ia harus membuat Sehun setuju. "Ini adalah bagian dari ritualnya. Dengan makan dari tubuhmu, Jongin secara mutlak akan menjadi putramu dan takdirnya ikut berubah seperti Luhan dulu."

Sehun terdiam. Ekspresinya datar namun alih-alih, Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, ya. Lakukan saja apapun itu." Ujarnya sembari melangkah keluar dari dapur.

Yifan menghela nafas melihat sikap acuh Sehun. Kali ini, pasti akan lebih sulit. Yifan sudah kebingungan bagaimana caranya membuat Sehun lebih perhatian pada bayi yang ada di dalam rahimnya. Tapi Sehun bahkan tidak memusingkan makanan atau asupan nutrisinya sendiri sejak Jongin dipaksa masuk ke dalam perutnya.

...

"Kau tidak marah kan, Sehun-ah?" Yifan kembali bertanya, merasa tidak enak karena seakan-akan dirinya mengambil kesempatan selagi Sehun kesulitan.

Sehun menghela nafas, dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa, gege. Lakukan saja, kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya." Ujar Sehun sembari berusaha tersenyum setenang mungkin. Meski dalam hatinya ia merasa tegang. Ternyata dulu saat Jongin selalu memaksa untuk menyetubuhinya, itu adalah bagian dari penyempurnaan ritual. Dan kali ini, Sehun juga harus melaluinya lagi. Karena tidak ada orang lain disini, Yifan menjadi pilihan satu-satunya untuk Sehun. Tapi karena Sehun sudah menganggap orang ini seperti kakaknya sendiri, ia tidak mungkin tersinggung. Meski canggung, ya. Tapi tampaknya Yifan malah kelihatan lebih gugup daripada dirinya. Sehun sudah melucuti seluruh pakaiannya sejak tadi, berbaring bugil di atas ranjang. Ingin semua ini segera selesai, secepat mungkin.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Sehun-ah." Yifan berucap penuh sesal, seakan tidak rela melucuti kemejanya sendiri.

"Cepatlah, gege." Sehun mulai tidak sabar. Pemuda itu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dengan susah payah, memegangi perut besarnya sembari meringis. Merasa geli dengan keberadaan payudara barunya yang selalu bergolak tiap kali ia bergerak. "Biar kubantu." Ujarnya sembari berdiri di depan Yifan, membantu menanggalkan pakaian dobel yang dikenakan gegenya saat itu.

"S-Sehun-ah," Yifan berbisik gugup. "A-Aku belum pernah melakukan ini."

Sehun mendelik mendengarnya, tangannya yang baru berniat melepas tali celana Yifan berhenti bergerak. Sehun mendongak, menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan raut tidak percaya. "Serius?"

"Y-ya." Yifan mengangguk gugup. Dan Sehun menelan ludah, kembali membantu Yifan menanggalkan seluruh celananya hingga mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun.

"Kalau begitu harusnya aku yang minta maaf." Ujar Sehun sembari duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"E-eh?"

"Berdiri menghadapku, gege." Sehun menarik pinggang Yifan, hingga pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan junior lemas yang tepat berada di depan wajah Sehun.

Wajah Yifan merona, merasa malu karena alat privatenya kini terekspos dan bahkan berada tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"S-Sehun-ah..." Yifan mendesis, terkejut saat Sehun tiba-tiba menjilat kepala penisnya. Hangat lidah Sehun menimbulkan gejolak aneh di sekitar perutnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Milikmu lemas, kau bilang belum pernah melakukannya kan?" ujar Sehun sembari mendongak, memegangi junior Yifan dengan tangan kanannya dan mengusapi perut dengan tangan kiri. Tanpa menunggu kata-kata Yifan, Sehun melahap junior gegenya dan mulai bekerja dengan lihai. Mengulum dan menghisap benda sensitif itu lalu mengeluar-masukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"A-ah, S-Sehun-aaah~" Yifan berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Bibir Sehun menyempit dan pemuda itu mengulum juniornya makin cepat, Yifan melenguh. Namun ia buru-buru menggigit bibir.

Saat merasa semakin dekat, Yifan buru-buru mendorong bahu Sehun hingga pemuda itu melepaskan juniornya, tepat di saat Yifan menyemprotkan cairan spermanya di leher dan dada Sehun.

Sehun sempat kaget, namun ia hanya memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin benda cair itu mengenai kulit wajahnya. Sedangkan Yifan tengah sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Merasa tidak tahan melihat payudara besar Sehun yang baru saja tumbuh sehari yang lalu, cairannya sendiri yang membasahi benda bulat dan kenyal itu. Hanya membayangkan rasa kenyalnya saja, Yifan merasakan juniornya kembali menegang.

"Berbaringlah, Sehun-ah. Kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat." Desis Yifan sembari mengusap juniornya sendiri.

Tanpa melihat wajah Yifan lagi, Sehun beringsut mundur dan berbaring menyamankan diri.

"Kau ingin seperti ini, atau berbalik?"

Sehun melirik Yifan, ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar ambigu itu. Beruntung ia mengerti. "Apapun yang membuatmu nyaman, gege."

...

"Appa, apa yang ada di dalam sini?" Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya dan mengusap perut buncit Sehun.

Sehun hanya melirik lalu menghela nafas. Ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan memangkunya erat, meski perut buncitnya sedikit terhimpit dan terasa kelu, Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Ini baby." Jawab Sehun singkat, Sehun mengecup bahu Luhan, membuat putranya itu bersandar makin kebelakang dan makin menekan perutnya. Mungkin merasa dihimpit, bayi di dalam rahim Sehun berputar dan memberontak. Namun Sehun dengan senang hati mengabaikannya.

"Baby itu apa, appa?"

"Baby itu Lulu." Sehun tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa, terlalu malas atau enggan mengakui makhluk yang ada di dalam rahimnya. Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak akan berhenti bertanya.

"Whoooa," Luhan memaksa untuk membalik posisinya, kini ia duduk di atas pangkuan sang appa dan menghadap perut besarnya. "Lulu ada di dalam sini?" tanya Luhan takjub.

Sehun tertawa gemas. "Lulu pernah ada di dalam sini!" ujarnya sembari mengecup bibir Luhan, makin gemas melihat kekeh manis itu.

"Tapi di dalam sini sempit!" celoteh Luhan lagi sembari memegangi perut Sehun, kali ini Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Ia berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk kemudian digendongnya di atas perut. Sehun tidak akan berbohong, perutnya terasa sakit meski sekedar tertekan beban kecil tubuh Luhan.

"Tentu saja sempit, tidak ada apel dan melon di dalam sini. Apa Lulu mau masuk kesini lagi?" tawar Sehun sembari menepuk perut buncitnya.

Luhan menggeleng kuat-kuat dan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalau Lulu nakal, Appa akan masukkan Lulu ke dalam perut lagi!" ancam Sehun dengan wajah serius yang dibuat-buat, ia hanya bercanda. Namun tentu saja Luhan meresponnya dengan serius. Wajah mungil itu memucat dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hueee! Ampun appa, ampun!"

"H-hei! Kenapa menangis! Ahahaha." Sehun memeluk kepala Luhan dan mengajaknya duduk di atas kursi. "Appa berbohong, Lulu jangan menangis dong."

"H-hiks, Lulu tidak mau masuk ke dalam perut, hiks."

Sehun menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi lucu Luhan, bocah kecil itu bahkan memaksa untuk turun dari pangkuannya. Mungkin ia benar-benar ketakutan kalau Sehun akan sungguh-sungguh memasukkannya ke dalam perut. Tapi tentu saja, Sehun bisa mengingat seberapa menyakitkannya saat Luhan masuk ke dalam rahimnya.

"Sssh, Lulu." Sehun bermaksud memeluk Luhan, namun bocah itu justru panik dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hueee! Babaaaaa!"

Sehun menghela nafas, memegangi pinggang dan perutnya saat dengan susah payah ia berdiri untuk menyusul Luhan di dalam rumah.

"Lulu?" panggil Sehun seraya mengintip dari daun pintu, kaki kecil Luhan mencuat di bawah tempat tidur. "Keluar dari sana, baby. Disana kotor."

Hanya suara isakan yang terdengar.

"Dan banyak kecoa." tambah Sehun lagi. Sesaat kemudian, suara teriakan Luhan kembali terdengar saat anak itu menghambur memeluk kaki Sehun. Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak, merasa bersalah saat melihat putranya menangis ketakutan dan ia justru tertawa senang.

"Yaaah, jangan menangis lagi nanti airmatamu habis!" Sehun menggiring Luhan untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Keduanya berbaring bersebelahan. Luhan masih terisak-isak, berusaha memeluk Sehun meski tangan kecilnya hanya bisa berakhir memeluk perut besar Sehun.

"Appa nakal!" kesal Luhan sembari mengucek matanya.

"Lulu lebih nakal." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"APPA!" Luhan menghentak kesal, mengangkat tangannya dn refleks memukul Sehun. Tepat di bagian perut.

"A-AH!" Sehun memekik, tubuhnya menyentak saat tangan Luhan tepat menghantam perutnya. Setelah itu rasa sakit seakan menderanya bertubi-tubi. Sehun mencicit, meremas perutnya dan wajahnya mengerut kesakitan.

"A-appa?" Luhan mendelik gugup, ketakutan melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba memekik dan merintih kesakitan. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari ayahnya, mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"A-appa, kenapa? Hiks."

Sehun merintih, keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia membuka sebelah matanya dan mencoba tersenyum meski senyumnya berubah menjadi ringisan. "Sssh, Lulu kenapa malah menangis, ugh!"

Luhan ingin memeluk Sehun, namun melihat Sehun tengah memeluk perut dengan wajah memerah, membuatnya takut. "A-appaa!"

Sehun memijat bawah perutnya. Tubuhnya melemas dan kepalanya terasa sakit, ini bahkan lebih sakit dari saat ia mengandung Luhan dulu. "Ssssh! P-panggil baba di belakang, Lulu."

Luhan menangis terisak, meski dengan sigap pula ia beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar kamar. "BABAAAAAA!"

Sehun bahkan tidak mengerjap, dalam sekejap Luhan sudah kembali dengan digendong oleh Yifan.

"S-Sehun-ah?" Yifan menahan nafas. Melihat Sehun yang menggeliat kesakitan sembari memegangi perut membuatnya panik seketika. "S-sekarang Sehun-ah?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sembari merintih. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, ke atas. "G-gege, bawa Luhan kemari." Pintanya lemah.

Yifan menurunkan Luhan di atas tempat tidur Sehun. "Kemari baby," panggil Sehun lembut. Melihat Luhan ketakutan dan matanya berkaca-kaca membuatnya ingin segera memeluk Luhan.

"Appa miane..." Luhan menangis sesenggukan, memeluk dada Sehun dan bersandar di lengan ayahnya.

"Sssh, Lulu." Bisik Sehun sembari mengecup kening Luhan. Sehun baru sadar kalau bibirnya juga ikut berkeringat.

"Berapa lama jaraknya?" Yifan bertanya sembari menanggalkan celana Sehun, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Cepat, empat atau lima menit." Jawab Sehun sembari meringis.

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini sebentar." Yifan bergegas keluar, mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan lap basah di tangannya. Namun begitu ia kembali, Yifan sadar kalau suara tangis Luhan semakin mengencang dan Sehun ikut berteriak memekik—

"AAARRRGGHH! GEGEEE!"

tbc


End file.
